Tea and Flower
by aikharyunara
Summary: "Kau harus melamar pekerjaan di kantor Minato Namikaze" / "jangan bilang kau sudah lupa perjanjian dan tugasmu. Kau tahu, benang kehidupan kedua orang tuamu ada di tangan kami,"/ CHAPTER 8 IS UP! RnR Please Minna
1. Chapter 1

**Ketemu lagi dengan saia Aikharyunara hahahahaha *ketawa gaje kayak habis dapet rejeki banyak* (?) Kalau begitu tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Ini Fic' MinaKushi pertama saya. hehe. Baca saja fic saia ini. Ok?**

**REVIEW? FLAME? PLEASE LOG-IN.**

**TEA AND FLOWER**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**PAIRING : MinaKushi**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA/FAMILY**

**WARNING : Gaje, aneh, OOC,OC, BePar (Benar-benar parah), EYD tak karuan dkk.**

**Chara OC:**

**1. Yui Uzumaki = Ibu Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**2. Yoichiro Furukawa = ayah Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**SUMMARY : **Minato Namikaze adalah seorang laki-laki tampan yang supel dan baik hati. Ia bekerja sebagai kepala pabrik teh milik pamannya, Jiraiya. Siapa wanita yang tak jatuh cinta,coba? Kushina Uzumaki seorang gadis cantik yang sangat menyukai bunga sering bertemu Minato di hutan. Minato yang melihat Kushina, sudah menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu di hutan. Setiap bertemu Minato, ia selalu melempar senyuman yang menawan. Apa Kushina juga menyukai Minato seperti layaknya Minato?

**ENJOY IT GUYS ^^**

**.**

Pagi hari di apartemen Minato.

"Ummh….. sudah pagi ya?" kata Minato yang baru bangun sambil melihat jam weker birunya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Seperti biasa setiap pagi Minato selalu jogging ke hutan untuk sekedar menghirup sejuknya udara pagi. Setelah berganti baju training, ia segera keluar dan memulai acara joggingnya.

.

"Hmm… sejuk sekali." Ucap Minato sambil menghirup udara pagi. Lalu ia pun menuju ke hutan. Ketika sampai di hutan, ia bertemu dengan gadis yang sering ia temui di sana sedang memetik bunga. Setiap melihatnya, Minato merasa penasaran siapa gadis itu? Rambutnya merah panjang sepinggang dengan mata agak violet yang indah. Minato mendekatinya ke hamparan bunga. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum ketika bertemu Minato. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Minato semakin penasaran. Akhirnya, Minato memberanikan diri untuk menyapa gadis itu.

"O..Ohayou…" sapa Minato agak ragu.

"Ohayou… ooh… Anda orang yang selalu jogging di hutan ini ya?" ucap gadis itu.

"Umm.. Iya begitulah. Aku sering melihatmu di sini sedang memetik bunga. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Minato tanpa ragu lagi.

"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki." Jawab gadis itu dengan tersenyum.

"Aku Minato Namikaze. Kelihatannya kau sangat meyukai bunga mawar merah ini ya?" kata Minato memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku memang menyukai bunga. Terutama mawar ini. Sangat indah dipandang." Jawab Kushina sambil memegang setangkai mawar merah.

"Cocok sekali dengan rambut merah indahmu itu. Hehehe" puji Minato sambil menggaruk rambut kuning jabriknya.

"Terima kasih. Ahh.. Maaf aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Minato-san" kata gadis itu lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tu..Tunggu.. Hei.. Huh… ya sudahlah. Tapi Uzumaki-san? Nama yang bagus." Ucap Minato.

'Sebenarnya siapa dia ya? Aku ingin tau dimana dia tinggal. Dia sangat cantik dan manis. Membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Kushina Uzumaki ya?' ucap Minato dalam hati.

"Aku harus pergi. Kalau tidak paman Jiraiya pasti marah kalau aku terlambat." Kata Minato bergegas pulang. Minato bekerja di perkebunan teh milik pamannya, Jiraiya. Ia bekerja mengawasi tempat itu dan terkadang juga membantu. Ia juga bisa dibilang menyukai tempat itu karena sangat indah dan menyejukkan.

Minato bergegas menuju perkebunan teh itu.

"Ohayou… paman" sapa Minato.

"Hah… kau nyaris terlambat Minato. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini tiap hari,heh? Karena gadis itu ha?" goda Jiraiya yang tau mengenai gadis itu karena Minato menceritakan pada pamannya satu ini yang sangat akrab dengannya.

"Paman ini bisa saja. " ucap Minato.

"Oh ya… Hari ini daun tehnya akan segera dibawa ke pabrik. Kau bisa bantu aku untuk itu." Ajak Jiraiya.

"Yosh! Aku akan bantu." Kata Minato bersemangat.

"Semangat sekali kau ini. Ya sudah ayo." Ajak Jiraiya lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke perkebunan.

Setelah mereka selesai melakukan pekerjaan mereka, Minato pun pamit pulang.

"Akhirnya selesai. Aku pulang dulu paman." Pamit Minato.

"Ya.. Besok jangan terlambat. " kata Jiraiya.

"Oke Boss. Hahahahaha" jawab Minato. Lalu ia pun segera pergi.

"Dia memang anak yang baik ya? Tapi kenapa pria setampan dan sebaik dia belum punya pacar ya?" ucap Tsunade istri Jiraiya.

"Entahlah… Mungkin sebentar lagi akan punya. Hahahaha" kata Jiraiya.

"Tau darimana? Kau ini." Balas Tsunade.

.

.

Sebelum pulang, Minato mampir ke kedai ramen di dekat apartemennya. Ketika ia berjalan menuju kedai ramen, ia melewati sebuah toko bunga yang akan tutup. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang tak asing untuknya, lalu ia mendekat.

"Kushina-san?" sapa Minato.

"Ah… Minato-san yang tadi ya? Selamat sore" jawab Kushina.

"Jadi kamu bekerja di sini?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Ya… Kau darimana?" ucap Kushina.

"Ooh… Aku dari perkebunan teh." Jawab Minato.

"Perkebunan teh milik Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya. Mau ikut aku ke kedai ramen?" kata Minato.

"Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana untuk makan." Kata Kushina.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu ayo" ajak Minato.

"I..Iya." jawab Kushina. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku sambil mengobrol.

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja di sana?" tanya Minato.

"Iya.. " jawab Kushina.

"Itu karena kau sangat suka bunga kan?" tebak Minato.

"Hahaha . memang sih." Kata Kushina. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Mereka pun masuk.

"Pak Teuchi, pesan ramen miso 1. Kalau kau Kushina?" pesan Minato pada orang yang bernama Teuchi itu.

"Umm… Aku ramen miso super pedas." Pesan Kushina.

"Hohoho…. Ternyata pelanggan setiaku ya? Minato, Kushina." Kata Pak Teuchi.

"Lho? Pak Teuchi mengenal Kushina?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Kau pikir pelanggan setiaku hanya kau saja Minato,hah? Kushina ini juga pelanggan setiaku tiap sore." Jawab Pak Teuchi.

"Ehehehe… Jadi begitu ya? Ternyata kau suka ramen juga." Kata Minato.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Akan segera aku buatkan pesanan kalian." Kata Pak Teuchi lalu masuk untuk membuat ramen. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka siap.

"Pesanan siaaap! Silahkan." seru Pak Teuchi.

"Arigatou Pak Teuchi." Kata Kushina.

"Arigatou" kata Kushina.

"Nikmatilah ramen kalian." Ucap Pak Teuchi.

Mereka pun segera memakan ramen pesanan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu Kushina telah selesai makan.

"Eeh? Kushina, kau makan cepat sekali? Bahkan punyaku masih setengah." Kata Minato kaget.

"Hahahaha… Aku kalau makan ramen cepat." Kata Kushina. Minato yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makan ramennya. 5 menit kemudian Minato selesai.

"Ini Pak uangnya." Kata Kushina sambil membayar ramen ke Pak Teuchi.

"Ahh..Tunggu. Tak usah Kushina, biar aku yang bayar." Cegah Minato.

"Ta..Tapi aku bisa..-" kata Kushina.

"Tak apa, yah kali ini tidak ada salahnya kan mentraktir seseorang. " kata Minato sambil membayar kepada Pak Teuchi.

"Arigatou Minato-san" kata Kushina. Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Datang lagi yaaa!" seru Pak Teuchi. Kushina dan Minato pun keluar dari kedai itu.

"Mi..Minato-san. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya?" kata Kushina.

"Bukan masalah. Sama-sama" jawab Minato sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"A…Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi." Pamit Kushina lalu beranjak pergi.

"Lho? Lagi-lagi buru-buru. Ya sudahlah." Ucap Minato lalu berbalik menuju apartemennya.

'Dia sangat baik. Minato Namikaze ya? Kurasa dia seorang laki-laki yang sangat baik hati tapi juga agak polos. Hehe. Tak kusangka masih ada pria sebaik dia.' Batin Kushina.

"Oh ya. Aku harus segera pulang! Sudah mulai malam." Kata Kushina pada dirinya sendiri lalu bergegas pulang. Ketika ia sampai di depan rumah, ia mendengar tangisan Kaa-sannya. Ia pun segera masuk.

"Kaa-san, ada apa? Kenapa Kaa-san menangis?" tanya Kushina kepada Kaa-sannya yang bernama Yui itu.

"Kushina…. Dia datang lagi,Nak" jawab ayahnya yang bernama Yoichiro.

"Dia? Siapa? Apa Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi.

"Iya.. Dia… Menagih.. Hutang.. lagi." Kata Yui, Kaa-san Kushina sambil menangis.

"Lalu?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Dia bilang kalau tak bayar sampai besok lusa, ia akan mengusir kita." Kata Ayah Kushina dengan wajah sedih. Kushina menatap sendu Kaa-sannya. Seakan berkata 'Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada kami?'. Tapi orang tua Kushina orang yang sangat sabar. Mereka melalui masa-masa seperti ini dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Kaa-san,Tou-san, besok aku akan mengambil gajiku untuk bulan ini duluan untuk membayar hutang." Kata Kushina.

"Tidak usah Kushina. Biar ..-" kata Kaa-sannya tapi Kushina langsung menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa sedikit,nanti biar aku usahakan." Jawab Kushina yakin. Kedua orang tuanya hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kau memang anak yang baik Kushina. Maaf kami telah membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap Kaa-sannya yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Tidak apa Kaa-san. Aku senang, kalian masih bersamaku itu sudah cukup bagiku. Kalau begitu sebaiknya Tou-san dan Kaa-san istirahat karena sudah malam." Kata Kushina.

"Iya. Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat." Balas Yoichiro. Kushina membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang manis.

**~Di apartemen Minato~**

TIK TOK TIK TOK… Suara jarum jam yang berputar dan menunjukkan sudah pukul 11 malam. Minato masih terjaga, ia tak bisa tidur entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Minato lalu melirik jam weker birunya.

"Ahh… Jam 11 malam. Sebaiknya aku tidur supaya aku tak terlambat besok." Kata Minato lagi, lalu menarik selimutnya dan segera tidur. Tak lama setelah itu ia terlelap.

_Keesokan paginya…._

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Huh… Jam berapa sekarang?" ucap Minato mulai membuka mata saffirnya sambil melihat jarum jam. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Seperti biasa, waktunya pemuda ini untuk jogging. Minato pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berganti baju setelah itu langsung melesat dengan sekejap untuk jogging ke hutan. Mungkin juga tepatnya untuk bertemu Kushina Uzumaki. Minato menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di hamparan bunga yang biasanya berdiri sesosok gadis yang sedang memetik bunga. Tetapi kali ini sejauh mata memandang, Minato tak melihat gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hmm…. Kemana Kushina? Biasanya dia sudah ada di sini jam segini?" tanya Minato bingung. Ia pun melanjutkan acara joggingnya lalu segera pulang.

'Tumben sekali dia tidak ada? Sebaiknya aku lihat saja nanti ke Toko bunga.' Batin Minato lalu bergegas pulang. Setelah sampai di apartemen, ia segera mandi dan mengganti baju untuk segera bekerja. Saat sampai di perkebunan, terlihat pamannya sudah menunggu di sana.

"Wah wah…. Tumben sekali kau datang tepat waktu Minato?" gurau Jiraiya.

"Heh, paman ini berniat mengejek atau nyindir nih?" lirik Minato pada Jiraiya.

"Hahahaha…. Dua duanya dong! Rugi saya kalau cuma satu. Hahahahaha" ujar Jiraiya tertawa.

"Paman ini. Seperti kau tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk saja. Mau kuberi tau bibi Tsunade soal hobimu mengintip wanita di pemandian air panas ,ha?" goda Minato sambil menunjukkan aura kelicikan.

"Ssst…. Dasar kau ini ! Ya sudah, ayo bekerja.!" Ajak Jiraiya menyudahi obrolan mereka.

"Hahaha…. " Minato segera mengikuti pamannya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat para pekerja, Minato memikirkan soal Kushina dan tak menghiraukan Jiraiya.

"Minato, apa kau tau? Dulu perkebunan ini pernah mengalami masalah sebelum aku yang memilikinya. Dulunya tempat ini adalah pabrik yang selalu meresahkan masyarakat di sini. Karena pabrik itu bukannya memberi lapangan pekerjaan pada mereka, tapi malah menyengsarakan mereka, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla….." ucap Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"….." hening. Minato masih sKaa-sank dengan yang bingung karena biasanya Minato selalu menanggapi perkataannya. Maklum karena dia memang pemuda yang sangat cerdas. Akhirnya Jiraiya berhenti mendadak dan otomatis Minato menabrak Jiraiya.

DUKK!

"Aduh!" ucap Minato karena menabrak punggung pamannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Minato Namikaze?" seru Jiraiya tepat di telinga Minato.

"Aduh paman. Tak perlu seperti itu. Kenapa sih?" tanya Minato dengan wajah sangat polos tepatnya transparan (?).

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau dengar apa yang kubicarakan?" tanya Jiraiya seperti seorang pengawas ujian yang mendapati salah satu muridnya menyontek *apa lagi nih?*

"Ahh? Memang apa yang paman bicarakan tadi? Maaf aku tidak dengar. Hehehe" kata Minato sambil menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar! Aku sudah ngomong panjang lebar dan tanggapanmu hanya 'Apa yang paman bicarakan tadi?' benar-benar." ujar Jiraiya kesal.

"Ehehehe…. Maaaf."

_Di Rumah Kushina_

BRAKK!

Seorang laki-laki berambut oranye menendang kursi hingga terbalik.

"Kenapa tak bisa sekarang? Mana janjimu wanita tua?" bentaknya keras pada wanita yang terduduk di depannya. Wanita itu menangis.

"Tapi .. Kami belum..-"

"Buang saja bualanmu itu! Cepat pergi kau dari sini! Jika kau tak bisa membayar, lebih baik kau pergi!" bentaknya lagi.

"Tunggu , aku punya penawaran yang lebih baik" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat.

BRAKK!

Kushina membanting pintu. Ia mendapati Kaa-sannya terduduk dan menangis. Ia berlari menghampiri Kaa-sannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Kushina geram.

"Hmm…. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Baiklah aku akan beri penawaran.." ujar laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum licik.

"Ini! Aku bayar sewa kontrakkan ini selama 3 bulan! " Kushina menyodorkan amplop oklat berisi uang.

"Cih.. baiklah. Kali ini kalian selamat. Selamat tinggal." Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Kaa-sannya yang duduk di lantai. Meninggalkan rumah kecil Kushina yang berantakan.

"Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina sedih melihat kondisi ibunya.

"I..Iya, Kushina." Kushina membantu ibunya bangun.

"Apa Tou-san belum pulang?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ayahmu masih bekerja, Nak. " ujar Yui.

_Di suatu tempat._

"Cih, Kushina Uzumaki. Kupikir jika mereka tak bisa membayar sewa kontrakkan, aku akan membawa Kushina bersamaku. Kurasa sekarang belum saatnya." Ujar Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Wanita tua itu beruntung, aku belum menghajarnya." Sambung Juugo.

"Harusnya kau menahan emosimu sedikit Juugo. Kau terlalu mudah emosi. Jika kau selalu seperti itu, kau akan tamat lebih cepat." Tutur Kabuto dingin.

"Diam kau mata empat sial!" seru Juugo keras.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu bertengkar. Aku akan buat Kushina berada dalam genggamanku. Dan juga, untuk saat ini kita mulai rencana mengambil alih perkebunan teh itu. Salah satu dari kalian, menyamarlah menjadi seseorang yang mencari pekerjaan di sana. Kabuto, kurasa kaulah yang harus ke sana. Karena Juugo sudah ketahuan kalau ia bawahanku." Pinta orochimaru. Kabuto membungkukkan badan.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

"Cih" Juugo membuang muka.

_**Perkebunan Teh**_

Minato dan Jiraiya sedang mengawasi para pekerja mereka. Mereka memasuki pabrik teh.

"Hmm…. Bau teh ini benar-benar wangi." Ujar Minato mencium aroma the dimana-mana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tahu kan, kalau bubuk teh produksi kita yang terbaik dan alami." Jiraiya sambil menepuk dada.

"Ya. Sebenarnya dulunya tempat ini milik siapa?" Tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

"Ooh, ternyata kau dengar ceritaku tadi ya? Meskipun hanya sedikit. Dulunya ini milik teman lamaku. Tapi, ternyata ia hanya mengejar keuntungan tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Ia membangun pabrik dengan menggusur rumah-rumah penduduk. Itulah yang membuat para warga di sini sempat berdemo waktu itu." Jelas Jiraiya lagi.

"Jadi ia menjualnya dan kau membelinya?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak, sebenarnya lahan ini milik guru kami berdua. Harusnya lahan ini dibagi dua. Perkebunan ini memamng milikku dan milik temanku ada di dekat bukit di utara perkebunan ini." Kata Jiraiya lagi.

"Ohh.. lalu?"

"Tapi kurasa, ia tak puas dengan pembagian itu. Jadi ia mengambil alih tanah ini ketika aku berada di luar negeri dan membuat pabrik merugikan itu. Dan kurasa, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi." Tutur Jiraiya.

"Begitu ya? Kurasa paman harus berhati-hati untuk itu." Ujar Minato.

"Jiraiya –sama, ada seorang pemuda yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di luar." Kata seorang penjaga pabrik.

"Hmm..? Kalau begitu suruh dia ke sini." Pinta Jiraiya. Penjaga pabrik itu pun menghilang di balik pintu pabrik. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali bersama seorang pemuda berambut putih dan berkacamata. Terlihat seperti orang yang baik dan polos.

"Ini Jiraiya-sama, pemuda yang kukatakan." Penjaga pabrik itu lalu kembali ke depan pabrik.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?" Tanya Jiraiya mulai menanyai pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Minato itu.

"Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi." Jawabnya tegas.

"Hmm… Apa yang kau inginkan di sini?" Tanya Jiraiya untuk memastikan.

"Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini." Ujar Kabuto.

"Hmm…. Ebisu!" panggil Jiraiya pada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi jalannya mesin-mesin canggih itu.

"Hai' Jiraiya-sama."

"Apa ada bagian kosong? Apa kita kurang tenaga?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu di bagian pengolahan." Jawab Ebisu sambil melihat catatannya.

"Baiklah, Kabuto Yakushi, selamat. Kau diterima bekerja di pabrik ini di bagian pengolahan." Jiraiya mengulurkan tangan. Kabuto menyambut uluran tangan Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih Jiraiya-sama."

"Baiklah akan kukenalkan kau. Ini adalah Minato Namikaze, dia kepala Pabrik ini. Lalu Ebisu adalah pengawas pabrik ini. Kau ikutlah dengan Ebisu. Ia akan memberitahu apa yang akan kau kerjakan. Selama 1 bulan kau akan dalam masa uji coba. Kalau kau menunjukkan hasil kerja yang bagus, kau akan menjadi pegawai tetap di sini. Mengerti?" Jiraiya berjalan keluar. Kabuto membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Kabuto-san selamat bekerja." Minato tersenyum lalu mengikuti Jiraiya.

"Baiklah Kabuto, kau ikut denganku." Ebisu berjalan mendahului dan disusul oleh Kabuto. Kabuto tersenyum menyeringai. _'Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Sebentar lagi semua akan dimulai. Tunggu saja.'_

**To Be Continue ^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE ^^**

**Maaf Aikha hiatusnya lama karena tugas yang bejibun kayak gunung everest itu (?) . Ini fic' MinaKushi pertama saya. Hehehe maaf kalau jelek. Untuk memberi masukan ataupun kritik REVIEW,PLEASE! Dan kalau mereview jangan lupa LOG-IN yaaaaaaa? (^.^)/**

**EPILOGUE:**

**Minato : **Sekarang aku jadi kerja di sini ya?

**Kushina : **Hei, hidupku sengsara amat?

**Author : **Gak papa kan? Sekali-sekali. Sudah ahh, waktunya mengucapkan **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (^^)/**

**~AIKHARYUNARA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aikha is come back.. ! #dilempar sandal# iya-iya, saya Cuma mau umumin kalau….. CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATE..! teteretteteoottttoooottt. Tanpa basa-basi lagi saya persembahkan. HAPPY READING ^^v**

**REVIEW? FLAME? PLEASE LOG-IN.**

**TEA AND FLOWER**

**CHAPTER II**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**PAIRING : MinaKushi**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA/FAMILY**

**WARNING : Gaje, aneh, OOC,OC, BePar (Benar-benar parah), EYD tak karuan dkk.**

**Chara OC:**

**1. Yui Uzumaki = Ibu Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**2. Yoichiro Furukawa = ayah Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**SUMMARY : **Minato Namikaze adalah seorang laki-laki tampan yang supel dan baik hati. Ia bekerja sebagai kepala pabrik teh milik pamannya, Jiraiya. Siapa wanita yang tak jatuh cinta,coba? Kushina Uzumaki seorang gadis cantik yang sangat menyukai bunga sering bertemu Minato di hutan. Minato yang melihat Kushina, sudah menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu di hutan. Setiap bertemu Minato, ia selalu melempar senyuman yang menawan. Apa Kushina juga menyukai Minato seperti layaknya Minato?

.

_Cerita sebelumnya….._

"Baiklah Kabuto-san selamat bekerja." Minato tersenyum lalu mengikuti Jiraiya.

"Baiklah Kabuto, kau ikut denganku." Ebisu berjalan mendahului dan disusul oleh Kabuto. Kabuto tersenyum menyeringai. _'Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Sebentar lagi semua akan dimulai. Tunggu saja.'_

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 hari Minato tidak melihat sosok yang selalu ingin ia temui setiap pagi. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya penasaran. Sekarang malah ia menghilang entah kemana bak ditelan sang kabut malam.

**~Pabrik Teh~**

Minato dan Jiraiya berada di pabrik. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sibuk. Karena setelah pengemasan produk, maka harus segera didistribusikan ke toko-toko. Jadi, Minato dan Jiraiya harus mengecek produk yang akan dikirimkan itu.

"Bagimana Ebisu? Apa semua berjalan lancar?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Ahh… Jiraiya-sama. Iya, sampai saat ini berjalan lancar." Jawab Ebisu sambil memeriksa catatannya.

"Hmm…. Bagus. Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Maksud anda, Kabuto?" Tanya Ebisu lagi.

"Iya. Bagaimana kerjanya?"

"Ya, dia cukup hebat. Kerjanya cepat dan rapi." Jawab Ebisu sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai laporkan padaku atau Minato. Dan laporkan perkembangan anak itu juga." ujar Jiraiya.

"Hai' Jiraiya-sama..!" Ebisu membungkukkan badannya. Jiraiya melangkah menuju ke pintu besi besar. Ia berhenti sejenak. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia menoleh ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas(?), dan bawah(?).

"Oh iya, Mina… Lho? Kemana dia?" Jiraiya celingukan. Ternyata Minato menghilang. Akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat mesin-mesin canggih itu.

"Ebisu…" panggil Jiraiya.

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sama?" Tanya Ebisu agak bingung.

"Kau lihat Minato? Tadi dia ada di sebelahku, tapi tiba-tiba saja menghilang." Kata Jiraiya.

"Ooh… Minato-sama, dia ada di bagian pengemasan. Mungkin sedang memeriksa barang yang siap dikirim." Jelas Ebisu. Jiraiya menengok bagian pengemasan yang berjarak 15 meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Benar saja, pemuda berambut pirang spike itu sedang ada di sana. Jiraiya pun keluar.

Minato berjalan menuju bagian pengolahan. Ia memperhatikan seseorang, lalu mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana Kabuto-san? Apa kau senang bekerja di sini?" Tanya Minato.

"Minato-sama? Ahh… Iya." Ujar Kabuto sambil menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan mesin pengolah.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja.." Minato pun melenggang keluar dari pabrik. Ia menuju ke kebun teh untuk menghirup udara segar di sana. Ya, sekedar menjernihkan pikiran karena setelah ini ia harus bekerja lagi. Ia berjalan ke atas bukit. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat perkebunan teh milik pamannya yang luas itu.

"Hmm…. " Minato menhela nafas. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, waktu itu paman mengatakan kalau tanah milik temannya ada di utara bukit ini." Ujar Minato pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun membalikkan badan. Benar saja, di sana ada tanah yang kosong. Tapi tidak terlalu kosong, karena di sana ada sebuah pabrik. Entah pabrik apa itu, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas pabrik itu cukup besar.

"Apa itu tanahnya? Berkebalikan dari tanah milik paman. Hmm…. Pabrik itu, pekat sekali asapnya? Mungkin itu salah satu alasan masyarakat tak menyukai pabriknya." Minato tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Ia duduk di bawah pohon besar di bukit itu. Tak lama setelah itu, ia teringat kalau ia harus kembali ke pabrik.

.

'_Hmm…. Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan semua ini padanya.'_

.

"Minato… Sekarang bantu aku untuk memeriksa hasil produksi yang akan dikirim di gudang." Ajak Jiraiya. Minato pun mengikuti Jiraiya.

.

.

**~Uzuchi Florist~**

Seorang gadis berambut merah sepinggang terlihat sedang memandangi deretan pot-pot bunga yang tertata rapi. Ia memandangi bunga mawar merah yang baru mekar. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu mengangkat pot bunga mawar merah itu.

"Aku ingin sekali sepertimu. Ya, kau bunga yang sangat kuat. Meskipun kelihatan rapuh, tapi kalau orang-orang tak berhati-hati bisa-bisa tertusuk durimu. Iya kan? Hahaha … Tapi ada yang membuatku mirip denganmu. Ya, rambut merahku ini.." ujar Kushina sambil menyentuh rambut merahnya. Seakan ia mengingat sesuatu.

'_Cocok sekali dengan rambut merah indahmu itu. Hehehe'_

'Hahaha….. kau benar, Minato-san.' Batin Kushina dalam hati lalu tersenyum karena mengingat apa yang dikatakan Minato ketika bertemu di hutan.

Tiba-tiba saja, ketika ia sedang asik memandangi bunga-bunga, seseorang datang.

Klining..! Bunyi bel yang berbunyi ketika pintu dibuka.

"Selamat datang…!" sapa Kushina ramah.

"K..Kushina, itu… anu.." ujar seorang pria terengah-engah.

"A..Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kaa-sanmu dibawa pergi oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar..!" serunya.

DUKK… PYARR

Seketika, pot bunga yang ia pegang jatuh dan pecah. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"A..Apa? Tunggu sebentar.." tentu Kushina kaget. Ia pun berbalik masuk ke dalam untuk izin.

"Miko-chan, aku harus pulang. Kaa-san dibawa orang asing..!" ujarnya panic.

"I..Iya baiklah Kushina-chan.. pergilah. Biar aku yang menjaga toko bunga kita.." jawab Mikoto. Kushina pun segera melesat menuju ke rumahnya.

Ketika ia sampai di rumahnya, didapatinya keadaan rumah yang berantakan. Kursi dan meja sudah tak karuan posisinya bahkan vas bunga semuanya pecah. Kushina mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia menemukan sepucuk surat.

_Kalau kau ingin wanita ini kembali, maka bawa Kushina padaku_

_~White Snake~_

Begitulah tulisan pada surat itu. Ia tahu, apa yang dimaksud 'white snake' adalah orochimaru. Ya, ia sering mengguankan nama itu untuk menyamar. Kushina tidak langsung pergi begitu saja. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Sebaiknya aku beritahu Tou-san…" Kushina pun segera menuju ke perkebunan teh, tempat ayahnya bekerja.

.

**~Perkebunan Teh~**

"Maaf, apa anda tahu dimana Pak Yoichiro?" Tanya Kushina pada seseorang yang juga bekerja memetik daun teh.

"Ahh, dia mungkin ada di sebelah timur." Ujar orang itu lalu pergi.

"Arigatou.." Kushina pun berlari menuju ke sebelah timur. Tapi, ia masih tidak menemukan ayahnya.

"Ayah, dimana kau? Perkebunan ini luas, aku tidak tau kau dimana?" sementara ia kebingungan, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

PLOK!

"Haah..!" ia terkejut.

"Kushina-san?" Tanya Minato.

"M..Minato-san kau…"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Aku.. mencari Tou-san.." ujar Kushina.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Y…Yoichiro…"

"Ohh.. Paman Yoichiro? Ayo ikut aku. Akan aku antarkan." Ajak Minato. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat ayah Kushina.

.

"Yoichiro-san..!" panggil Minato.

"M..Minato-sama? Ada apa?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Yoichiro itu mendekat.

"K..Kushina? ada apa, Nak?" Tanya Yoichiro.

"T…Tou-san… Kaa-san dibawa anak buah Orochimaru.." Kushina terisak.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Yoichiro tidak percaya.

"Orochimaru?" Tanya Minato.

"Iya, mereka meninggalkan surat ini…" Kushina tak bisa membendung air matanya. Yoichiro terbelalak begitu membaca surat itu. Begitu juga Minato yang tak sengaja membacanya.

"Orochimaru sial..! Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu keluargaku?" Yoichiro geram.

"Kushina, kita harus segera menyelamatkan ibumu. Tapi, Orochimaru itu orang yang kejam dan aku tak punya apa-apa untuk melawannya." Ujar Yoichiro sambil memeluk anaknya itu.

"Mungkin, aku bisa membantu kalian. Sebaiknya kalian tetap di sini saja. Biar aku yang urus ini…" ujar Minato menenangkan.

"T..Tapi Minato-sama… Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa?" Yoichiro khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Paman tak usah khawatir." Minato tersenyum, lalu ia pun berbalik.

"Mi..Minato-san.. Aku ikut!" ujar Kushina.

"Kushina.." kata Yoichiro.

"Ya… Baiklah.." Minato dan Kushina pun melesat menuju ke pusat tempat Minato dan Jiraiya bekerja

.

"Ada apa Minato? Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali. Lho? Kushina?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Paman, aku mau pergi sebentar." Ujar Minato.

"Kemana?"

"Bukit sebelah utara.." jawab Minato singkat.

"Baiklah…" kata Jiraiya ragu. Minato dan Kushina pun telah menghilang di balik pintu kayu berukir itu. Tak lama setelah Minato dan Kushina pergi, Yoichiro datang.

"Ada apa Pak Yoichiro?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf…." Kata Yoichiro menunduk.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Istri saya, ya, dia diculik oleh Orochimaru…" kata Yoichiro.

"Jadi benar..?" kata Jiraiya kaget. Yoichiro nampak bingung dengan perkataan Jiraiya..

"Itu sebabnya Minato pergi ke sana ya… Baiklah itu tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau di sini dulu untuk sementara. Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasi mereka." Jiraiya pun menelpon seseorang. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia menutup telponnya.

"Iya, Minato-sama dan Kushina ke sana." Jawab Yoichiro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa berurusan dengan Orochimaru..". Yoichiro pun menceritakannya.

.

.

Minato dan Kushina berhenti di dekat pabrik bertuliskan 'Hebi Factory' itu. Mereka mendekat dengan hati-hati menuju ke sana, kalau-kalau ada alarm atau perangkap.

"Hati-hati, mungkin saja adar perangkap atau semacamnya." Ujar Minato.

Dugaan Minato benar, ternyata di sana telah dipasangi perangkap berupa lubang yang dibawahnya terdapat batang-batang besi tajam. Jika saja terjatuh, pasti hanya tinggalah nama. Tapi, itu tak cukup untuk menjebak Minato. Wajar saja, dia mempunyai kecerdasan tinggi.

"Hati-hati…" Minato memperingatkan.

Minato melangkah lebih dulu dengan hati-hati dan melewati penjagaan di sana. Ya, berbekal kendo dan karate yang dikuasainya dengan mudah ia bisa masuk ke dalam pabrik itu lalu Kushina mengikutnya.

"Dimana ia disekap?" Tanya Minato lirih.

"Entahlah…" jawab Kushina lirih. Terdengar beberapa langkah kaki, Kushina dan Minato pun segera bersembunyi. Mereka terlihat seperti pekerja di pabrik itu dan terdengar sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hahaha… kau tau wanita bodoh yang baru saja dibawa Juugo?" Tanya seseorang dari mereka.

"Ya, tentu. Ia disekap di ruang bawah tanah kan? Huh, kenapa Orochimaru-sama tak menyandera gadis muda yang lebih cantik?" kata seseorang yang lain. Rasanya Kushina tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin menghajar dua orang bermulut besar itu, tapi Minato mencegahnya. Tangan Minato menghalangi Kushina, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala.

"T..Tapi…"

"Ssstt…. Kita harus ke ruang bawah tanah, tunggu sampai mereka pergi." Ujar Minato. Kushina pun mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya, dua orang itu pergi.

"Ayo.!" Minato memberi aba-aba. Mereka pun berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Kushina-san, apa kau bisa bela diri?" Tanya Minato lirih.

"Ya, a..Aku bisa karate…"

"Baiklah, begini rencananya…." Minato pun menjelaskan rencananya pada Kushina.

"Mengerti?" Kushina menganggukkan kepala.

"Di sana, ada 2 penjaga. Dan kelihatannya, pintu itu menuju ke bawah tanah. Kita hajar mereka. Buat mereka pingsan, tapi tetap berhati-hatilah…" jelas Minato ,mengomandani.

Minato-pun member signal untuk bergerak.

JDUAKK BUGHH…. BRUKK

Dua orang penjaga itu berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"Wow, tak kusangka kau hebat soal bela diri…." Puji Minato.

'Tapi kurasa, dia agak seram kalau sedang marah…haha' batin Minato. Mereka pun mengambil kunci yang ada di sabuk salah satu dari penjaga itu.

"Ternyata, pabrik ini adalah pabrik senjata…." Ujar Kushina sambil memandangi tembok besar sekitar 10 meter di depannya yang terpapar senjata-senjata.

CKLEK!

Mereka menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka mendapati, ada dua lorong di sana.

"Lorong yang mana?" Tanya Kushina.

'Kanan, kiri… yang mana? Jangan-jangan salah satu lorong ini terdapat perangkap…. Ayo berpikir..berpikir…..' gerutu Minato dalam hati. Ketika Minato tengah bingung, ia melihat jejak lumpur.

"Ke kanan.." Minato menarik lengan Kushina. Tapi begitu sadar, ia buru-buru melepasnya.

"B…Bagaimana kau tahu Minato-san?" Tanya Kushina.

"Jejak lumpur. Itu artinya ada yang masuk ke sini." Jelas Minato.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di depan pintu besi. Minato menggeser pintu itu.

GREEEKKK

Pintu terbuka. Benar saja, Yui, ibu Kushina, terduduk lesu dan terikat di sana. Mulutnya dilakban.

"Kaa-san…!" panggil Kushina, ia pun segera melepaskan ikatan ibunya.

"Yokatta… apa Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya, aku tak apa Kushina. Terima kasih Kushina, Minato-sama.". Tapi, ketika mereka selesai melepas ikatan tali itu, tiba-tiba…

"Khukhukhu…. Kalian terlalu banyak tahu soal tempat ini. Jadi, habislah kalian di sini…. !" seru seseorang dari depan pintu.

"K..Kau….."

**To be continue…. ^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE **

**Arigatou, untuk yang telah membaca dan mereview juga yang memberi kritik dan saran. Dan juga untuk silent reader yang sudah membaca fic' gaje saya ini. Arigatou.. Sekarang waktunya membalas Review ^^ **

**IndoFighter : **Ya, sekali-sekali Kushinanya dibikin kasian kan nggak papa *dihajar Kushina* . Di sini emang Aikha bikin beda. Yang biasanya Kushina galak jadi baik, tapi entar galaknya juga bakal keluar kok hehehe. Arigatou atas Reviewnya ^^

**Gerarudo Flazzh : **Yap, betul. Memang mau dijadiin perang-perangan. Iya, ini lanjut kok. Nih udah update. Arigatou atas Reviewnya ^^

**Dan akhirnya, Aikha ucapkan Jaa ne~ See ya in the next CHAPTER…. Arigatou**

**~Aikharyunara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya balik lagii! #lompat dari genteng# Eheheh, maaf saya sudah menterlantarkan fic' saya ini karena tak ada inspirasi serta ujian TT_TT. Tapi tak apa, ujian sudah selesaaii tinggal tunggu hasil aja ^^ Yosh! Daripada saya nanti makin ngomong yang nyeleneh kesana-kemari tanpa ada asal-usulnya, lebih baik saya lanjut aja CHAPTER III. _ENJOY AND HAPPY READING. _**

**_REVIEW,PLEASE! FLAME? LOG-IN PLEASE_.**

**TEA AND FLOWER**

**CHAPTER III**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**PAIRING : MinaKushi**

**GENRE : rasanya genre saya ganti jadi ROMANCE/FAMILY **

**WARNING : Gaje, aneh, OOC,OC, BePar (Benar-benar parah), Typo(s), alur entah kemana(?).**

**Chara OC:**

**1. Yui Uzumaki = Ibu Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**2. Yoichiro Furukawa = ayah Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**SUMMARY : **Minato Namikaze adalah seorang laki-laki tampan yang supel dan baik hati. Ia bekerja sebagai kepala pabrik teh milik pamannya, Jiraiya. Siapa wanita yang tak jatuh cinta,coba? Kushina Uzumaki seorang gadis cantik yang sangat menyukai bunga sering bertemu Minato di hutan. Minato yang melihat Kushina, sudah menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu di hutan. Setiap bertemu Minato, ia selalu melempar senyuman yang menawan. Apa Kushina juga menyukai Minato seperti layaknya Minato?

_**Cerita sebelumnya…..**_

"_Kaa-san…!" panggil Kushina, ia pun segera melepaskan ikatan ibunya._

"_Yokatta… apa Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina._

"_Ya, aku tak apa Kushina. Terima kasih Kushina, Minato-sama.". Tapi, ketika mereka selesai melepas ikatan tali itu, tiba-tiba…_

"_Khukhukhu…. Kalian terlalu banyak tahu soal tempat ini. Jadi, habislah kalian di sini…. !" seru seseorang dari depan pintu. _

"_K..Kau….." _

.

"Wah wah, lihat! Siapa tamu kita hari ini? Ternyata keponakan teman lamaku, Jiraiya," kata seorang pria berambut gelap panjang dengan kulit pucat.

"O..Orochimaru?" tanya Minato ragu.

"Benar! Jadi, kau mengunjungiku, huh? Hanya untuk inikah?" kata Orochimaru sambil menunjuk ibu Kushina.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu!" seru Kushina.

"Kushina-_san_, Yui-_san_, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi melalu terowongan belakang itu," bisik Minato.

"T..Tapi, Minato-_san_?" tanya Kushina.

"Tenang saja," jawab Minato meyakinkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera keluar seperti petunjuk Minato.

Melihat Kushina dan ibunya kabur, anak buah Orochimaru berusaha mengejar tetapi dicegah oleh Orochimaru.

"Biarkan. Biarkan saja mereka menghirup udara segar di luar," cegahnya.

"Tapi, Orochimaru-_sama_?"

"Kita urus saja yang satu ini," sambung Orochimaru menyeringai. Kedua anak buah Orochimaru itu langsung menyerang Minato. Minato segera menghindar dengan mudahnya.

"Hebat juga pemuda ini. Melihatmu aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kabar kawan lamaku itu. Hmm…. Atau harus kukatakan kalau ia akan segera hancur!" kata Orochimaru dengan seringaiannya.

"Kurasa tak semudah itu menghancurkannya," ujar Minato.

"Tentu saja tidak mudah! Tapi, aku punya hadiah spesial yang akan membawa kehancuran di dalam rumahmu sendiri!" seru Orochimaru lagi.

"Serang dia," sambung Orochimaru member perintah.

"_Sebaiknya tak perlu membuang tenaga di sini,"_ ujar Minato dalam hati. Tapi semua tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan,bukan? Begitu juga dengan saat ini. Kedua pria anak buah orochimaru itu menyerang Minato lagi.

GREB

Minato menangkis pukulan salah satu pria itu dan sedikit menjauh. Tak mudah melawan orang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Kedua pria itu bahkan tak mengurangi sedikit pun serangan mereka.

"_Kelihatannya tertahan di sini untuk sementara,"_ ujar Minato dalam hati.

Minato pun membalas serangan kedua pria itu dan memastikan mereka benar-benar lengah.

"_Bagus, mereka lengah!"_ setelah memastikan mereka lengah karena serangannya, Minato mundur untuk menghindari pertarungan lagi. Bukan karena ia lemah, tapi dia tak ingin membuat Kushina dan ibunya tertangkap lagi jika mereka sendirian sekalipun ada Kushina.

"Gahh.. Dia kabur!" seru salah satu anak buah Orochimaru.

"Apa perlu dikejar, Orochimaru-_sama_?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Orochimaru dengan memperlihatkan tatapan kejam dari matanya yang seperti ular itu. Itu sama saja sebagai jawaban 'ya' bagi kedua pria di depan Orochimaru. Kedua anak buah Orochimaru pun segera mengejar Minato.

.

"Ayo, _Kaa-san_.. sedikit lagi," ujar Kushina pada ibunya yang terlihat letih itu. Kushina menatap sendu ibunya. "Baiklah, Kushina," Yui pun mengikuti Kushina. Ketika mereka berhasil keluar dari bangunan itu, mereka segera berlari menuju bukit. Batas antara perkebunan dan bangunan itu. Tapi, ketika Kushina hendak melangkah lebih jauh, ia mendengar suara.

"_Apa itu?_" tanya Kushina terkejut.

SRAK!

Lagi. Suara itu lagi. Kushina segera mempercepat larinya bersama ibunya.

"Kalian tak beruntung!" seru seorang anak buah Orochimaru dan seorang yang lain muncul di belakangnya.

"_Kenapa mereka di sini? Apa Minato-san kalah..?"_

Kedua pria besar itu mendekati Kushina dan ibunya dan terlihat bersiap untuk menangkap mereka lagi. Kushina berdiri di depan ibunya bermaksud untuk melindungi sang ibu.

"_Bagaimana ini?"_ tanya Kushina bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak mungkin menang melawan mereka. Apalagi harus bertarung sambil melindungi ibunya. Kushina mencoba berpikir keras dan hampir menyerah.

"K..Kalian boleh menangkapku tapi….,," sebelum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, kedua pria itu tersungkur di depannya.

"A..Apa?" Kushina terkejut melihat dua pria kekar itu jatuh begitu saja. Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencari siapa yang membuat mereka tersungkur begitu saja. Sesosok pria keluar dari semak-semak.

"Minato.._san?_" kata Kushina terkejut setengah senang karena telah ditolong. Minato mendekat sambil membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel di bajunya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Kushina dan Yui mengangguk. Minato berbalik lalu menoleh dan berkata,"kalau begitu ayo segera ke tempat Paman,"

.

**Perkebunan Teh**

CKLEK

Jiraiya dan Yoichiro yang semula duduk tegang di sofa itu langsung terperanjat dan menoleh ke pintu.

"Yui, Kushina…," panggil Yoichiro dengan nada khawatir dan langsung memeluk dua orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Jiraiya tersenyum melihat mereka dan menghampiri Minato yang berdiri di belakang Kushina. "Hmm….. kau membawa mereka dengan selamat," puji Jiraiya pada pemuda di depannya. Minato hanya nyengir. Jiraiya menyikut pinggang Minato dan berbisik, "Ehem… Jadi kau suka dengan Kushina?". Minato terkejut dan memalingkan wajah dari sang Paman. "Paman ini! Apa yang Paman katakan?" bisik Minato kesal. Jiraiya hanya tertawa.

"Mm..Minato.._san_?" panggil Kushina. Minato menoleh dan Jiraiya sedikit mendorong keponakan kesayangannya dan membuat Minato hampir menabrak Kushina. Minato melempar tatapan gelap pada Pamannya.

"Terima kasih….," kata Kushina sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa ia tak berani menatap wajah laki-laki di depannya. Minato tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pundak Kushina. Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat senyuman di wajah Minato. Lagi-lagi Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit menjauh.

"Terima kasih Minato-_sama,_Jiraiya-_sama_ karena sudah membuat istri dan anak saya kembali dengan selamat," ujar Yoichiro sambil membungkukkan badan. Mengungkapkan terima kasih serta rasa hormatnya pada Jiraiya dan Minato. Jiraiya mencoba membangunkan Yoichiro agar tak perlu membungkukkan badan.

"Anda tak perlu sampai seperti itu, Yoichiro-_san_," ujar Jiraiya. "Tidak.. Justru karena anda telah banyak membantu kami dan maaf, kami selalu merepotkan anda," kata Yoichiro.

"Itu tak apa. Aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Jika ada masalah kalian tak perlu sungkan. Aku dan Minato pasti membantu," ujar Jiraiya dengan bijaksana. Tak henti-hentinya kedua orang tua Kushina mengucapkan terima kasih dan akhirnya mereka pun pamit pulang.

"Hahahaha, langkah yang bagus untuk mendekatinya, Minato!" seru Jiraiya tertawa lepas. Minato hanya memasang wajah kesal di depan Pamannya yang terkadang membuatnya malu ini. "Tapi kau tak perlu sampai tertawa lepas begitu kan, Paman? Kau hampir membuatku malu," ujar Minato kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini tiap hari ribut saja," sela Tsunade dari belakang sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh. "Ini minumlah. Kurasa secangkir teh hangat akan menghilangkan lelahmu, Minato," ujar wanita berambut pirang pucat itu sambil menaruh dua cangkir teh di meja. "Terima kasih, Bibi," Minato pun menyesap tehnya.

"Hmm… Itu adalah teh yang baru dan barusaja dijual keluar. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jiraiya. Minato menaruh cangkir keramik di meja dan berkata, "Hmm.. selain wangi ini juga enak,"

"Hahaha… Kukira kau tak menyukainya karena mungkin rasanya aneh," kata Jiraiya.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Jiraiya?" sela Tsunade sambil memukul punggung suaminya. "Hahaha.. Tidak tidak… Ternyata inovasi baru rekomendasimu tidak buruk juga," jawab Jiraiya. Tsunade hanya menatap malas Jiraiya.

"Ohh.. Jadi ini Bibi yang mengusulkan membuatnya?" tanya Minato. Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya, kau tahu jika hanya teh biasa kan kurang menarik. Jadi aku mengusulkan membuat teh merah itu," ujar Tsunade bangga.

"Begitu.. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Paman, Bibi," pamit Minato yang berdiri dari sofa.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Minato," ujar Jiraiya. "Dan teruslah berusaha untuk membuatnya jatuh hati padamu," sambung Jiraiya sambil berbisik.

"Paman ini,"

"Hei hei… Apa yang kalian bicarakan di sana? Kenapa berbisik?" ucap Tsunade mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Kau ini mau tahu saja. Ini urusan pria. Jadi wanita tak boleh tahu, mengerti?" elak Jiraiya.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

.

"Cih, jadi kalian gagal?" ujar Juugo dengan kasar. Kedua pria kekar di depannya itu hanya merunduk takut.

"Sudahlah Juugo, kau tak perlu sekesal itu. Kuakui pemuda itu memang pintar. Tapi kita masih punya sesuatu untuk membalas mereka," sela Orochimaru.

"Tapi, jika kita tidak segera melakukan sesuatu, maka dia bisa segera ketahuan," kata Juugo. Orochimaru tersenyum licik, "kau tak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya," ujar Orochimaru.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Romancenya nggak kerasa yaa? Maklum, saya belum berpengalaman bikin romance. Ya.. Saya tingkatkan lagi deh. Karena itu, Aikha butuh kritik serta masukan yang membangun supaya bisa berkembang. Kalau begitu, saya balas review chapter sebelumnya dan maaf kalau saya updatenya supeer lamaaaa. Kelas 9 memang merepotkan. Hehe, maaf curcol. Baiklah inilah balasan review**

**Miko Satsuna :** Ahh iya, maaf. Saya lupa kalau ada adegan . Arigatou atas reviewnya ^^

**Aiiro Hwang :** Wah, saya sudah tahu siapa anda ^^ nih udah update onee-chan tapi saya updatenya kelamaan. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Yap, untuk mengakhiri saya Cuma bisa katakan, REVIEW, PLEASE (^/\^)**

***AIKHARYUNARA***


	4. Chapter 4

**Aikha's here! *teriak-teriak di gentong air* #dilempar ke samudera pasifik# Chapter 4 is update! Terima kasih untuk para readers yang setia menunggu dan setia membaca fic' gaje saya ini huhu… TnT #nangis terharu#  
><strong>

**Readers : Emangnya siapa yang nunggu dengan setia?**

**Ya deh iya…. Kalo gitu Aikha nggak usah lanjutin ya? Biar discontinue.. hueee! *ditali terus dilempar dari monas* Baiklah! Tak perlu lagi basa-basi dan curcol gak jelas ini *akhirnyaa* kalau begitu langsung ke cerita saja. Oke guys, ENJOY IT ^^**

**TEA AND FLOWER**

**CHAPTER IV**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**PAIRING : MinaKushi**

**GENRE : rasanya genre saya ganti jadi ROMANCE/FAMILY **

**WARNING : Gaje, aneh, OOC,OC, BePar (Benar-benar parah), Typo(s), alur entah kemana(?).**

**Chara OC:**

**1. Yui Uzumaki = Ibu Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**2. Yoichiro Furukawa = ayah Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**SUMMARY : **Minato Namikaze adalah seorang laki-laki tampan yang supel dan baik hati. Ia bekerja sebagai kepala pabrik teh milik pamannya, Jiraiya. Siapa wanita yang tak jatuh cinta,coba? Kushina Uzumaki seorang gadis cantik yang sangat menyukai bunga sering bertemu Minato di hutan. Minato yang melihat Kushina, sudah menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu di hutan. Setiap bertemu Minato, ia selalu melempar senyuman yang menawan. Apa Kushina juga menyukai Minato seperti layaknya Minato?

**-ZzZ-**

**Pabrik Teh**

Terlihat sekali hiruk pikuk orang-orang bekerja di dalam pabrik teh yang besar ini. Tak jarang terdengar bunyi mesin-mesin yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya dan para pekerja yang mengawasi dan membantu jalannya mesin itu. Bagi penduduk desa, pabrik milik Jiraiya ini adalah lapangan pekerjaan yang luas. Wajar saja, hampir semua pekerja adalah warga asli desa ini karena memang itulah tujuan utama Jiraiya. Menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan untuk warga desa.

Seperti biasa, dua pemimpin pabrik ini berkeliling di pabrik sambil mengawasi kerja para pekerja mereka yang sangat menghormati kedua pemimpin ini. Terutama pemimpin muda pabrik ini, Minato Namikaze.

"Hmm…. Kelihatannya semua berjalan baik," ujar Minato. Jiraiya bernafas lega. "Ya, mereka melakukan tugasnya dengan baik," ucap Jiraiya setuju dengan keponakannya. Dari depan mereka, terlihat seorang pria berkacamata hitam kecil mendekat dengan sebuah papan dada dan berlembar-lembar kertas di tangannya. Laporan pekerjaan.

"Jiraiya-_sama,_Minato-_sama!_" panggil pria berkacamata hitam kecil itu. "Ohh, Ebisu? Bagaimana semuanya?" sapa Jiraiya yang melihat salah satu bawahan kepercayaanya itu.

"Ya, saya ingin melaporkan hasil pabrik dan grafik penjualan kita," kata Ebisu. Minato dan Jiraiya mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Begitulah," kata Ebisu megakhiri laporannya. "Kerja bagus, Ebisu-_san,_" puji Minato. "Ahh.. Terima kasih, Minato-_sama,_" kata Ebisu agak salah tingkah karena dipuji.

"Kita mengalami peningkatan yang berarti. Kelihatannya produk baru kita cukup disukai oleh konsumen," kata Minato. Jiraiya tersenyum lebar dan menepuk dadanya, "tentu saja! Istri siapa yang mengusulkan? Hahahahaha…" ujarnya dengan bangga.

"Padahal kau meragukan ide Bibi Tsunade, kan?" kata Minato melirik pamannya. "Hahahahaha," Jiraiya hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya, Ebisu!" panggil Jiraiya. "Ada apa, Jiraiya-_sama_?" tanya Ebisu. "Bagaimana kerja anak baru itu? Kelihatannya dia sangat lihai dengan mesin-mesin itu dan kerjanya bagus," komentar Jiraiya.

"Anda benar. Pemuda bernama Kabuto itu sangat bisa diandalkan. Dia mengerjakan segalanya dengan cekatan dan tanpa masalah. Selain itu dia juga cukup mengerti tentang mesin. Kelihatannya ia ahli dalam hal itu. Kemarin ada sedikit masalah pada mesin pengolahan dan dia yang membantu membenarkannya," jelas Ebisu.

"Hahaha… Ternyata kita punya satu lagi pemuda yang mengesankan. Mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya dengan tugas yang lebih," kata Jiraiya.

"Maksud anda kenaikan?" tanya Ebisu terkejut. "Ya, mungkin saja jika pekerjaanya selalu beres dan tidak menghambat pengolahan aku akan memberikan dia kenaikan," kata Jiraiya.

"Saya akui dalam masa percobaan ini dia melakukan hal yang sangat baik," sambung Ebisu.

'_Kurasa juga begitu,'_ batin Minato.

-**ZzZ-**

**Uzuchi Florist**

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama. Datang lagi, ya?" ujar Kushina dengan ramah pada salah satu pelanggannya. Kushina membersihkan potongan-potongan tangkai bunga di meja.

"Wah, rasanya pelanggan kita semakin banyak, Kushina," ucap Mikoto dari meja kasir. Kushina berbalik dan tersenyum,"ya, Miko-_chan_," katanya dengan gembira.

"Itu juga karena rangkaian bungamu yang sangat indah, Kushina. Kalau aku meskipun bisa tapi tak seindah dirimu. Haaah..," puji Mikoto sambil menghela nafas. "Tidak juga. Kau yang selalu tepat menyediakan bunga-bunga ini jadi aku bisa merangkainya dengan indah," kata Kushina.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat Kushina. Jika tidak karena Kushina, toko bunga ini takkan ada. Kushinalah yang menunjukkan pada Mikoto kalau bunga itu benar-benar indah. Mikoto menyukai bunga juga karena Kushina dan akhirnya mereka mendirikan toko ini bersama-sama.

"Hei, Kushina," panggil Mikoto dengan menopang dagunya di atas tangan kanannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kushina sambil merapikan bunga-bunga yang diletakkan di rak bertingkat.

"Hmm…. Apa kau tidak terpikir untuk mencari seorang kekasih?" tanya Mikoto tanpa basa-basi. Kushina menghentikan gerakannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hahahaha… Aku memang ingin, tapi masih belum ada yang cocok," jawab wanita berambut merah itu sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mikoto menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu dan berkata, "apa yang kau tunggu,Kushina? Umurmu sudah 22 tahun. Seharusnya itu umur yang cukup untukmu mencari seorang kekasih, atau bahkan menikah," kata Mikoto.

"Apa? Menikah? Ayolah, aku masih belum terpikir sejauh itu," kata Kushina berkacak pinggang menghadap Mikoto. "Haah, aku tidak mau saja kalau punya sahabat seorang perawan tua," ledek Mikoto.

"Apa katamu? Iya iya.. Kau sudah menikah," kata Kushina. "Hei, bagaimana dengan pria itu?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Kushina sambil menguncir rambutnya tak terlalu rapat hanya supaya tak mengganggu pandangannya.

"Ayolah, Minato.. Minato..," kata Mikoto. Kushina terkejut. Wajahnya agak memerah dan ia berpura-pura merapikan bunga-bunga di depannya.

"A..Apa-apaan itu?" elak Kushina sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Hahaha… Tepat sasaran, ya?" celetuk Mikoto melihat tingkah Kushina.

"Tapi kurasa kau cocok dengannya. Dia kan baik, ramah, tampan, kaya apa yang kurang?" tanya Mikoto. "Aku masih belum tahu aku menyukainya atau tidak," jawab Kushina.

"Ya sudahlah, aku tak mau memaksamu. Kalau begitu cari tahu saja apa kau suka padanya atau tidak," ujar Mikoto menyerah. Kushina hanya berbalik.

**-ZzZ-**

Langit senja mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sang mentari pun berangsur-angsur turun dan tenggelam di balik gunung dan akan berganti dengan sang rembulan. Mega kemerahan mengiringi tenggelamnya sang mentari bersama suara burung-burung yang terbang.

"Kushina, waktunya tutup," ujar Mikoto pada seorang wanita bermata violet itu. Si pemilik nama pun mengangguk dan segera keluar bersama Mikoto.

CKLEK GREEKK

Mikoto menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Huaah…. Tak terasa ya?" kata Mikoto. Kushina menoleh dan berkata, "itu karena pelanggan kita cukup banyak hari ini,".

"Kau benar. Ahh, aku harus segera pulang. Nanti Itachi bisa menangis lagi kalau aku terlambat pulang," pamit Mikoto dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kushina," serunya. Kushina membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Kushina berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Mikoto. Tentu saja untuk menuju ke tempat favoritnya, kedai ramen.

.

"Kerja bagus hari ini, Ebisu. Kau boleh pulang," kata Jiraiya. Ebisu membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih, Jiraiya-_sama_," ujarnya lalu pulang.

"Minato?" panggil Jiraiya. Namun si pemilik nama tak merespon panggilan Jiraiya. Jiraiya beranjak dari kursinya. "Kemana bocah itu?" tanya Jiraiya seraya keluar dari ruangannya.

Jiraiya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kantornya. Hanya ada beberapa pegawai yang akan pulang. Ia tak melihat seorang pria berambut pirang _spike_ sama sekali.

"Dasar, apa ia langsung pulang?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. "Ya sudahlah, taka pa," Jiraiya pun beranjak pulang.

**-ZzZ-**

Kushina berjalan santai menyusuri jalan pinggir sungai. Tak biasanya ia menuju kedai ramen melalui tepi sungai. Tapi menurutnya, saying sekali kalau pemandangan indah dilewatkan begitu saja. Langit kemerahan yang mempesona dan awan yang bergerak perlahan karena angin membuat pemandangan makin indah. Langit kemerahan yang dipantulkan oleh sungai membuat sungai itu berkelap-kelip dan berwarna kemerahan. Sungguh indah.

"Hm? Siapa itu?" tanya Kushina sambil memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri menghadap sungai. Kushina berjalan mendekati. Bukan bermaksud ber SKSD, tapi ia ingin memastikan apa ia mengenal pria itu atau tidak. Pria itu masih saja menghadap sungai. Entah menyadari atau tidak akan kehadiran Kushina. Jarak mereka tak cukup jauh dengan begitu Kushina sudah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Pria dengan rambut pirang _spike_ mengenakan baju lengan panjang dengan leher baju tinggi berwarna biru dongker dan celana hitam panjang serta kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Angin yang bertiup perlahan membelai rambut pirangnya. Begitu juga rambut merah Kushina.

"_Mi..nato..san? Kenapa ada di sini?"_ tanya Kushina dalam hati. Ia ingin mendekatinya tapi ia sedikit malu. Pria di depannya menoleh.

"Uzumaki_-san_?" panggil Minato. Kushina mendongakkan kepala. "Anda tak perlu memanggil seformal itu, Minato-_san_. Panggil Kushina saja," kata Kushina. Minato tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata,"kalau begitu, kau juga tak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, Kushina," balas Minato.

Kushina tersenyum dan memandang sungai, "kalau itu saya rasa tak bisa. Anda memang orang yang terhormat," jawab Kushina.

"Hanya saja… Ahh, itu tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Minato. "Saya hanya berjalan-jalan saja," jawab Kushina.

"Hmm… Tak biasanya kau menuju ke kedai ramen melewati sungai ini,kan?" kata Minato lagi. Kushina tertawa kecil. Minato mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja rasanya saying kalau harus melewatkan pemandangan sore begini," kata Kushina. "Kau benar. Entah kenapa rasanya sore ini begitu indah," ujar Minato setuju.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanya Kushina. Minato menoleh, "entahlah, aku hanya ingin saja," jawab Minato.

"Ahh, maaf. Saya harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa, Minato-_san_," pamit Kushina. "_Ma..Matte… _Ahh, dia pergi," kata Minato. "Sebaiknya aku juga pulang, hari mulai gelap," ujar Minato lagi lalu segera pulang.

"_Heh…. Jadi, dia sangat dekat dengan Minato Namikaze,huh? Khekheh… Mungkin ia bisa dimanfaatkan,"_

**-ZzZ-**

**Pabrik teh**

"Kabuto, kemarilah sebentar," panggil Ebisu. Pria berkacamata dan berambut putih itu pun mendekat dan memperlihatkan rasa hormatnya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu di balik itu semua.

"Jiraiya-_sama_, memanggilmu di ruangannya," kata Ebisu. Kabuto agak terkejut dan berkata, "ada apa, Ebisu_-san?_"

"Entahlah, mungkin kau sedang beruntung hari ini, Nak!" ujar Ebisu lalu memukul punggung Kabuto. Kabuto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Jiraiya.

CKLEK

"Masuk," ujar Jiraiya dari dalam. Kabuto melangkahkan kakinya masuk untuk menghadap pemilik pabrik tempat ia bekerja sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya kamuflase.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya-_sama_?" tanya Kabuto dengan sopan yang memang tak dibuat-buat. Jiraiya sedikit menggerakkan kursinya dan menghsilkan decitan kecil.

"Kudengar kau bekerja sangat baik untuk ukuran pekerja baru," ujar Jiraiya. "Ahh, tidak juga. Saya hanya melakukan tugas yang dipercayakan pada saya," jawab Kabuto.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau kelihatannya sangat lihai dengan mesin-mesin itu dan kau sangat cepat mempelajari sesuatu," puji Jiraiya.

"Saya anggap itu kehormatan," kata Kabuto sambil membungkukkan badan. "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu," kata Jiraiya. Kabuto menghadap lurus Jiraiya.

"Aku akan mempercayakan pekerjaan sebagai pengawas bersama Ebisu padamu," ujar Jiraiya tanpa basa-basi. "Apa kau mau?" sambungnya lagi.

"Saya merasa senang anda mempercayai saya," jawab Kabuto. "Jadi kau mau?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana saya bisa menolaknya, Jiraiya-_sama?_" kata Kabuto. Jiraiya berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat pada Kabuto.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Mulai besok kau akan bekerja bersama Ebisu sebagai pengawas," ujar Jiraiya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud berjabat tangan. Kabuto menyambut tangan Jiraiya dan seulas senyuman. Senyuman bahagia karena dipercaya. Tapi juga ada kesenangan di balik itu. Entah karena apa.

"_Kau mulai mempercayaiku, Jiraiya. Itu keputusan yang sangat bijaksana dan sangat tepat sekali,"_

**To be continue**

Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Geje yaa? Gak jelas yaa? Gomen deh Minna-san T.T.. Saya perbaiki di selanjutnya, ya ya? Terima kasih untuk para readers dan para senpai yang rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk membaca fic' gaje saya ini. Huhuhu…. Saya sungguh berterima kasih. Dan terima kasih lagi untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Review nggak review tetap thank you karena mau membaca fic' saya. Hehehe.

Baiklah, waktunya balas Review dari para readers ^^

**Hafiza uzumaki : **Sankyuu ^^d . Ini udah update… Arigatou for Review. Review lagi yaa? XD #ngarep

**Minato-kun LOVE Kushina-chan : **ngomong-ngomong soal mendaki gunung saya jadi inget lagunya ninja hattori XD #plakk# Arigatou udah review ^^. Nah ini update! Arigatou.. review lagi ya? Hehehehe #berharap lagi

**Aiiro Nesha : **Maksa apanya? Kau kan yang maksa duluan -,-a . Tapi tetep aja Thankyou udah review ^^d. Iya iya ini namanya udah ane ganti. Review lagi, okeh? #berharap ketinggian

Kalau gitu saya akhiri dengan **REVIEW, PLEASE (^/\^) See you in the next chapter ^^**

***Aikharyunara***


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyaaa Yaaa-Haa(?)! Aikha kembali! Maafkan saya tuan-tuan(?) dan nona-nona(?) sekalian karena saya updatenya menunggu gajah beranak monyet dulu(?) #plakk# Ahh bukan, karena awal masuk SMA ditambah idenya yang nongol-ilang-nongol-ilang. Maaf ya (T/\T). okelah, kalo begitu _Minna-san_, Chapter 5 is update! ^^/ dan daripada mendengarkan saya curhat dan curcol nggak jelas kemana arahnya mending langsung ke cerita.

**Don't like? Don't read. If you like, RnR please. ENJOY ^^**

"Kabuto, kemarilah sebentar," panggil Ebisu. Pria berkacamata dan berambut putih itu pun mendekat dan memperlihatkan rasa hormatnya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu di balik itu semua.

"Jiraiya-_sama_, memanggilmu di ruangannya," kata Ebisu. Kabuto agak terkejut dan berkata, "ada apa, Ebisu_-san?_"

"Entahlah, mungkin kau sedang beruntung hari ini, Nak!" ujar Ebisu lalu memukul punggung Kabuto. Kabuto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Jiraiya.

CKLEK

"Masuk," ujar Jiraiya dari dalam. Kabuto melangkahkan kakinya masuk untuk menghadap pemilik pabrik tempat ia bekerja sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya kamuflase.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya-_sama_?" tanya Kabuto dengan sopan yang memang tak dibuat-buat. Jiraiya sedikit menggerakkan kursinya dan menghsilkan decitan kecil.

"Kudengar kau bekerja sangat baik untuk ukuran pekerja baru," ujar Jiraiya. "Ahh, tidak juga. Saya hanya melakukan tugas yang dipercayakan pada saya," jawab Kabuto.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau kelihatannya sangat lihai dengan mesin-mesin itu dan kau sangat cepat mempelajari sesuatu," puji Jiraiya.

"Saya anggap itu kehormatan," kata Kabuto sambil membungkukkan badan. "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu," kata Jiraiya. Kabuto menghadap lurus Jiraiya.

"Aku akan mempercayakan pekerjaan sebagai pengawas bersama Ebisu padamu," ujar Jiraiya tanpa basa-basi. "Apa kau mau?" sambungnya lagi.

"Saya merasa senang anda mempercayai saya," jawab Kabuto. "Jadi kau mau?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana saya bisa menolaknya, Jiraiya-_sama?_" kata Kabuto. Jiraiya berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat pada Kabuto.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Mulai besok kau akan bekerja bersama Ebisu sebagai pengawas," ujar Jiraiya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud berjabat tangan. Kabuto menyambut tangan Jiraiya dan seulas senyuman. Senyuman bahagia karena dipercaya. Tapi juga ada kesenangan di balik itu. Entah karena apa.

"_Kau mulai mempercayaiku, Jiraiya. Itu keputusan yang sangat bijaksana dan sangat tepat sekali,"_

**TEA AND FLOWER**

**CHAPTER V**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/CRIME**

**PAIR : MinaKushi (**of course!**)**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Gaje, Aneh dan sebangsanya mungkin, Typo(s), alur nyasar kemana-mana(?)**

**Chara OC:**

**1. Yui Uzumaki = Ibu Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**2. Yoichiro Furukawa = ayah Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**HAPPY READING…..**

Angin malam berhembus dengan perlahan. Tapi, seberapa pelannya angin malam tetap saja mampu menembus kulit dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sekalipun di langit nampak ratusan bahkan ribuan bintang dan sang cahaya malam, sang bulan, tetap saja masih menyisakan sedikit kengerian. Terutama di tempat yang dianggap terlarang dan jauh dari luar ini.

Empat lilin tertata rapi di masing-masing pojok ruangan dan memberikan cahaya remang-remang bagi penghuninya. Di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar dengan tembok seperti batu yang hanya dihiasi empat lilin, samar-samar terlihat tiga orang sedang berbincang.

"Apa yang kau dapat, Kabuto?" tanya seorang pria berambut gelap panjang yang menghadap tembok. Lelaki yang merasa dipanggil itu pun berkata, "cukup banyak, Tuan,"

"Kau tak perlu basa-basi, mata empat! Katakan saja apa yang kau dapat dan jangan berbelit-belit!" sergah seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut oranye. Kabuto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Jiraiya mulai mempercayai saya," katanya singkat dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hanya itu?" sahut Juugo sengit. "Tunggu Juugo. Itu cukup bagus. Dengan begitu, kita bisa dengan mudah mengetahui bagian-bagian vital perusahaan itu," ujar pria berambut gelap itu. Orochimaru.

"Tapi, tak hanya itu saja," sambung Kabuto. Orochimaru menoleh sedikit. "Salah satu pemimpin perusahaan itu, Minato Namikaze, kurasa saya telah menemukan titik lemahnya," kata Kabuto lagi.

"Apa itu, Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru. "Seorang gadis yang tak asing, Orochimaru-_sama_," jawabnya tenang. "Siapa?"

"Gadis Uzumaki itu," ucap Kabuto.

"Cih, kalau hanya orang bernama Minato itu saja yang kau ketahui kelemahannya, bagaimana dengan Jiraiya tua itu?!" lagi-lagi Juugo memotong.

"Kalau soal Jiraiya, buat saja para pekerjanya hilang kepercayaan dengan menyogok salah satu dari mereka. Aku yakin mereka pasti bisa dimanfaatkan," kata Orochimaru sambl berbalik. Memperlihatkan tatapan mata yang penuh kelicikan dan tanpa ampun serta dendam yang besar pada 'kawan lamanya'.

"Ya, ketika mereka hilang kepercayaan, di saat itulah kita menggunakan gadis Uzumaki itu, Dengan begitu, kedua pemimpin itu akan goyah dan mudah dijatuhkan," usul Kabuto tak kalah licik.

"Meskipun aku tak pernah setuju denganmu, tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan idemu, Mata empat," ucap Juugo menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, rencana sudah ditetapkan. Juugo, kau perintahkan anak buahmu dan kita akan melakukan sedikit negosiasi besok,"

"Heh, itulah yang aku tunggu,"

"Kita akan membuat retakan kecil, sedikit demi sedikit dan membuatnya menjadi retakan besar yang mampu menjatuhkan tiang beton sekalipun,"

**-ZzZ-**

**01.00 a.m **

Minato berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia masih terjaga bahkan pada jam segini. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada langit-langit putih kamarnya.

"Kushina… Uzumaki…," gumamnya pelan. Minato melirik jam weker birunya yang bertengger di atas laci.

"Kurasa aku harus tidur. Paman bisa mengamuk kalau aku terlambat," Minato pun segera melesat menuju alam mimpinya.

**-ZzZ-**

**Keesokan harinya**

"Nah, mulai sekarang, kau akan ikut bersama Minato. Dia yang akan mendampingimu bekerja mulai sekarang. Kau tak perlu ragu untuk bertanya pada Minato, Kabuto," ujar Jiraiya. Pria berambut putih berkacamata bernama Kabuto itu hanya membungkuk tanda ia mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku ada urusan. Aku akan menemui kalian nanti sore. Sampai jumpa," Jiraiya pun beranjak pergi menuju ruangannya.

"Kabuto-_san_, ayo ikut saya ke pabrik. Ebisu-_san_ juga," kata Minato mengomando. Dua pria di depannya mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju pabrik.

"Minato-_sama_, ini laporan penjualan kemarin," ucap Ebisu sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Minato. Minato membolak-balik lembar demi lembar untuk melihat perkembangan penjualannya.

"Ada kenaikan dibanding yang lalu. Kelihatannya teh baru kita disukai oleh konsumen," kata Kabuto menampakkan senyumannya. Minato mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Kerja bagus, Ebisu-_san_. Aku akan menunggu laporan yang lebih baik lagi selanjutnya," ucap Minato. Ebisu membungkuk dan berlalu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'_Selanjutnya? Selanjutnya perusahaan ini akan mengalami penurunan tajam. Dan akan kubuat mencapai angka nol,'_

"Kabuto-_san? _Apa anda melamun?" panggil Minato yang melihat Kabuto pandangannya seperti melamun. Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Ahh.. Tidak. Saya hanya berpikir betapa berhasilnya perusahaan ini jika grafik penjualan makin lama makin naik," jawam Kabuto dengan yakin. Bahkan tak ada yang menyadari di balik semua itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

"Hmm… Saya suka pemikiran anda, Kabuto-_san_," ucap Minato sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

'_Tapi.. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada kejanggalan' _batin Minato.

**Uzuchi Florist**

"Senangnya~ bunga-bunga untuk dirangkai habis dalam 3 hari. Ini kenaikan yang bagus! Iya kan, Kushina?" seru Mikoto dengan riang.

"Kau benar. Kelihatannya persediaan kita jadi cepat habis. Kalau begitu nanti sore aku akan membeli persediaan untuk besok," ujar Kushina tak kalah riang.

"Ya. Mm.. Kushina, bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba."Baik-baik saja kok. Lagipula hutang kami juga sudah mulai menipis," jawab Kushina.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku khawatir saja kalau-kalau 'orang itu' datang lagi dan mengancam orang seenaknya," kata Mikoto dengan nada kesal. Kushina tertawa kecil, "tentu saja tidak. Karena kami sudah tak ada masalah lagi. Kau terlalu khawatir, Miko-_chan_," ujar Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Kushina. Kalau ada masalah, kau tak perlu sungkan meminta bantuanku. Aku ini kan sahabatmu,"

"Iya. Tidak perlu repot. Kelihatannya aku sudah merepotkan banyak orang. Jiraiya-_sama_, Minato-_san_, dan juga kau," kata Kushina sambil menyemprot bunga-bunga di depannya dengan air.

"Ahh.. Kau tak perlu begitu. Yah, semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja dan tak ada masalah,"

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu," kata Kushina pelan. Entah kenapa di hatinya seperti ada perasaan tak enak. Sebisa mungkin ia menepisnya dan menyembunyikan dari wajah manisnya agar tak ditanya macam-macam oleh Mikoto.

.

.

"Nah, di lahan inilah, nanti kita akan membuat kebun teh kecil," jelas Minato pada Kabuto. Kabuto membenarkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke ruangan paman Jiraiya," ajak Minato. Kabuto mempersilahkan Minato berjalan duluan.

**-ZzZ-**

**04.00 p.m**

"Kenapa kalian datang lagi kemari?!" bentak Kushina tanpa takut, sekalipun di hadapannya ada pria yang menyeramkan.

"Keh, berani juga kau, wanita cengeng! Beraninya kau..,"

"Hentikan Juugo," sela Orochimaru. Matanya yang sipit seperti ular menatap tajam pada Kushina. Kushina menelan ludahnya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Kushina ketus. Pria berambut gelap di depannya menyeringai licik, "kalian masih punya hutang padaku," katanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kami akan segera melunasinya," sahut Kushina. Orochimaru menyeringai lagi. _'Apa mau pria gila ini?' _pikir Kushina. "Kau tahu tak semudah itu melunasi hutang padaku, kan?" Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Kushina dan menyentuh dagunya. Dengan kasar Kushina mengelak, "jangan sentuh aku!" serunya.

"Hmm… Baiklah begini saja. Jika kalian ingin hutang kalian denganku lunas tanpa sisa sepeser pun, maka...," Orochimaru menghentikan perkataannya. Kushina menatap tajam Orochimaru dan mengikuti tiap langkahnya sambil memegangi ibunya.

"Maka, suruh dia ikut denganku dan menjadi anak buahku," Orochimaru menunjuk Kushina.

"A..Apa?" tanya Yui dengan nada bergetar. "Licik sekali kau?" kata Kushina tanpa ada rasa takut. Orochimaru menatap Kushina dan ibunya secara bergantian, "jika tidak, bunga hutang kalian akan membengkak seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kupastikan kalian tak bisa melunasinya," kata Orochimaru.

"Dasar lintah darat!" bentak Kushina geram. "Hm.. Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa. Tapi yang jelas, jika kau ingin hutagmu lunas tanpa membayar, kau tahu bagaimana caranya, kan?" Orochimaru pun berbalik dan pergi bersama Juugo di belakangnya.

"Kushina, sampai kapanpun jangan pernah datang padanya untuk meminta belas kasihan. Jangan sampai," kata Yui. "Tenang saja, Bu, aku takkan berlutut di depan pria ular seperti dia," kata Kushina.

**-ZzZ-**

"Tak kusangka dia seteguh itu," ujar Juugo. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kita hanya perlu menekannya terus menerus sampai pada batasnya. Nantinya dia sendirilah yang akan menghampiri kita dan dengan begitu kita sudah mencapai 80% dari rencana kita. Hanya tinggal mengakhiri saja. Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menunggu waktu dengan tenang," kata Orochimaru.

"Anda selalu punya rencana yang menarik," ucap Juugo.

.

.

Senja mulai menyelimuti langit dengan cahaya merahnya. Mengindahkan pemandangan langit. Sekalipun suasana begitu indah dan biasanya mampu menarik hati Minato untuk keluar, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia memilih untuk berada di dalam rumah pamannya dan hanya menatap langit dari balik kaca jendela.

"Minato?" panggil Tsunade. Minato menoleh, "ada apa, Bibi?" tanya Minato. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap di sini? Itu cukup aneh," kata Tsunade. Minato tersenyum kecil, "tidak. Hanya saja di apartemen terlihat sepi," jawab Minato.

"Kurasa kau sudah mulai kesepian, Minato. Kau butuh teman," kata Tsunade seraya meletakkan dua cangkir teh di meja. Minato mengernyitkan keningnya, "maksud Bibi?" tanya Minato tak mengerti.

"Haah.. Kau ini. Maksudku, setidaknya kau harus punya kekasih yang bisa kau ajak dalam suka atau duka dan bisa menenangkanmu serta menemanimu," jelas Tsunade.

"Hahahaha," Minato tertawa. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Minato? Umurmu itu sudah cukup untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidup, kau tahu? Ini bukan lelucon, Minato," kata Tsunade.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, kau tak perlu mendesaknya begitu. Sekalipun kau desak bagaimanapun anak ini takkan menemukan sebelum hatinya tergerak. Jadi kita tunggu saja sampai ia mengenalkan pacarnya," sela Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya ada. Tapi, aku tidak yakin," jawab Minato sambil menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal. Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling berpandangan.

"Siapa?!" tanya Tsunade antusias. "Eng.. Kurasa aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti," jawab Minato dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar kau. Aku sangat bersyukur kau tak seperti Pamanmu yang satu ini," ujar Tsunade sambil melirik suaminya itu. Jiraiya hanya balas melirik. "Hahaha..," Minato tertawa garing. Kali ini ia punya perasaan tidak enak. Sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi.

_**Next morning…**_

Awan kelabu menyelimuti langit di pagi yang dingin. Butiran air jatuh perlahan dan membasahi jalan-jalan. Genangan air memantulkan wajah langit yang begitu kelabu.

"Hmm… Hujan," ujar Minato di balik kaca jendela kantornya memandangi hujan gerimis di luar. Nafasnya membuat uap pada kaca di depannya.

Meski gerimis, pekerjaan petik-memetik tak berhenti. Para pekerja terlihat sangat giat tanpa protes. Mungkin karena itulah kewajiban mereka, mungkin juga karena pengabdian mereka pada atasan mereka yang sangat arif.

CKLEK

Minato membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu. "Paman..," ucapnya. "Ya.. Uhh.. ini benar-benar dingin. Masih pagi sudah hujan," eluh Jiraiya.

"Jadi?" tanya Minato. "Hah, kau ini memang tidak bisa diajak basa-basi, ya?" kata Jiraiya. "Ini, hasil kerja Kabuto," sambung Jiraiya sambil meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja Minato. Minato mengambil map itu dan membacanya sejenak.

"Dia memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Tak salah aku memberinya tugas ini. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat dan hasilnya bagus," puji Jiraiya.

"Apa kau tak terlalu mengelu-elukkannya, Paman?" ujar Minato masih membaca isi map itu. "Hmm… Tapi itu pantas untuk orang yang seperti dia," kata Jiraiya menguatkan pendiriannya.

"Maksudku… Kurasa kau terlalu mudah percaya dengannya. Masa percobaan belum tentu mencerminkan kerjanya secara keseluruhan, kan?" ujar Minato. "Kau tenang saja. Anak itu benar-benar bisa diandalkan," seru Jiraiya seraya menepuk pundak Minato. Minato hanya menghela nafas.

"Ooh, ya! Hari ini para pekerja bisa pulang cepat karena hasil produksi sudah dikirim dan bahan sudah cukup untuk produksi. Lagipula cuacanya tak terlalu bersahabat," kata Jiraiya sambil menatap hujan gerimis di luar jendela.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama,"

.

.

Kushina menata bunga-bunga dengan rapi. Sesekali ia mengelapi dan menyemprot bunga-bunga itu dengan halus. Aroma bunga mawar dan melati memenuhi ruangan. Begitu wangi dan menenangkan.

Mikoto duduk di meja kasir sambil memperhatikan Kushina yang merawat bunga-bunga di toko dengan sangat baik. "Kau ini rajin sekali, Kushina. Tak perlu kau lap-pun bunga itu tetap terlihat indah. Mungkin kau perlu membiarkan mereka lepas dari tanganmu untuk sementara," ujar Mikoto sedikit mengejek.

"Tentu itu tidak bisa. Aku bekerja untuk merangkai mereka. Jadi bagaimana bisa tanganku lepas dari bunga?" kata Kushina.

"Aku kalah lagi," rutuk Mikoto. "Hari ini gerimis. Jadi sepi ya?" sambung Mikoto.

"Ya, sejak tadi malam memang sudah hujan," timpal Kushina. "Hei, kau mau secangkir coklat?" tawar Mikoto. "Ya, terima kasih," jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Mikoto pun segera ke belakang membuat coklat panas.

Kushina melepas sarung tangannya dan berjalan ke kaca, melihat butiran-butiran air yang turun dari atas dan melalui jendela.

"Apa kami bisa lepas dari orang itu?" ujar Kushina lirih. "Rasanya sulit. Mungkin sudah kesalahan sejak awal meminta bantuan orang itu. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Kalau saja aku bisa melawannya,"

"Coklat panas siap!" ujar Mikoto dari belakang. Kushina menghampirinya dan mengambil secangkir coklat panas. "Terima kasih,"

"Bagaimana? Apa tak ada masalah lagi dengan Orochimaru?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina menatap coklat panasnya. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir, bagaimana cara lepas darinya. Dia terus membayang-bayangi kami. Sampai aku bertanya-tanya apa ia tidak bosan?" kata Kushina.

"Orang seperti dia mungkin sangat tertarik membuat orang menderita. Dasar," timpal Mikoto. "Tapi, untuk saat ini mungkin akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Kushina.

.

.

Hari mulai sore. Awan kelabu masih terlihat. Matahari tak diberi kesempatan untuk menampakkan diri. Sepanjang hari ini diselimuti hujan. Terlihat suram mungkin.

Kushina berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia memegang erat payung dan jaketnya. Dingin. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosok tangan kirinya pada jaketnya untuk mendapat kehangatan.

Rumah sederhana Kushina terlihat. Ia melihat seseorang. Bukan ayah atau ibunya. Tapi orang lain, orang yang tak ia kenal. Orang asing. Kushina memepercepat langkahnya.

"Ibu?!" ujarnya. Lelaki berbadan tinggi itu menoleh. Wajahnya tertutup masker. Begitu melihat Kushina, orang itu segera pergi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kushina. Ia melihat ibunya yang mematung karena syok. "Ada apa?" tanya Kushina. "Aku tidak tahu. Orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan membuat ibu takut," jelas Yui.

"_Apa dia suruhan Orochimaru? "_

"Yang penting ibu baik-baik saja, kan?" kata Kushina. Yui mengangguk.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru. "Kushina melihatku," jawab laki-laki di depan Orochimaru. "Heh… Tak apa. Kita hanya perlu terus menekannya," ujar Orochimaru dengan yakin.

"Apa anda yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Juugo. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Setelah dia kita dapatkan, Kabuto bisa memulai tugasnya," jawab Orochimaru penuh kelicikan.

"Tapi, apa tidak terlalu lama jika kita menunggu dan menekannya? Tak adakah cara yang lebih instan?" kata Juugo tak sabaran. "Aku juga telah memperhitungkan itu. Tunggu saja nanti," Orochimaru menatap api lilin yang bergoyang dengan cepat.

**Yokaatta~ Chapter 5 selesai! Ada yang mau protes? T.T gomenasai ne minna-san saya update kelamaan sampai akun saya ini ditumbuhi lumut polkadot(?). Saya jarang pegang laptop ditambah lagi tugas dan ulangan yang terus dating seperti hujan TT #curhat**

**Yasudahlah. Arigatou untuk para readers yang merelakan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca fic' gaje saya ini. Oke, waktunya membalas review! ^.^**

**Hoshi Uzuki :** wah kau nongol. Kenapa dengan kabuto? Minakushi-nya kurang? Sabar, entar saya tambah. Oke, review lagi yaa~

**Aiiro Neesha : **ini orang kok maksa ya -.-" ya udahlah arigatou reviewnya nee-chan. Mampir lagi yaa~

**Hafiza uzumaki :** Arigatou XD. Ini Minakushi-nya masih belum ngungkapin perasaannya sih. Jadi masih agak jauh. Chapter lanjutnya mungkin akan dibanyakin lagi. Yang penting Arigatou dan review lagi yaaa~

**Yosh! Arigatou minna. See ya in teh next chapter!**

**-Aikharyunara-**


	6. Chapter 6

Aikha kembali~ Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung aja ke cerita. Oke? _Check this out!_

**Enjoy it and happy reading!**

"Ibu?!" ujarnya. Lelaki berbadan tinggi itu menoleh. Wajahnya tertutup masker. Begitu melihat Kushina, orang itu segera pergi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kushina. Ia melihat ibunya yang mematung karena syok. "Ada apa?" tanya Kushina. "Aku tidak tahu. Orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan membuat ibu takut," jelas Yui.

"_Apa dia suruhan Orochimaru? "_

"Yang penting ibu baik-baik saja, kan?" kata Kushina. Yui mengangguk.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru. "Kushina melihatku," jawab laki-laki di depan Orochimaru. "Heh… Tak apa. Kita hanya perlu terus menekannya," ujar Orochimaru dengan yakin.

"Apa anda yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Juugo. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Setelah dia kita dapatkan, Kabuto bisa memulai tugasnya," jawab Orochimaru penuh kelicikan.

"Tapi, apa tidak terlalu lama jika kita menunggu dan menekannya? Tak adakah cara yang lebih instan?" kata Juugo tak sabaran. "Aku juga telah memperhitungkan itu. Tunggu saja nanti," Orochimaru menatap api lilin yang bergoyang dengan cepat.

* * *

><p><strong>TEA AND FLOWER<strong>

**CHAPTER V**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/CRIME**

**PAIR : MinaKushi (**of course!**)**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Gaje, Aneh dan sebangsanya mungkin, Typo(s), alur nyasar kemana-mana(?)**

**Chara OC:**

**1. Yui Uzumaki = Ibu Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**2. Yoichiro Furukawa = ayah Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**HAPPY READING…..**

**Night, 10.30 p.m**

Malam tenang menyelimuti. Angin malam sangat menusuk. Jalanan benar-benar sepi dan hanya disinari bintang-bintang dan rembulan. Semua orang terlelap menuju mimpinya. Lampu rumah tak terlihat dan hanya lampu jalanan yang bertahan. Di malam itu hanya lampu sebuah rumah yang masih menyala. Ya, rumah Kushina.

"Apa tidak apa-apa terus begini?" tanya Yui pada suaminya, Yoichiro. "Apa maksudmu, Yui?" tanya Yoichiro.

"Aku tidak tega melihat Kushina seperti itu. Dia menderita karena kita," ujarnya. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga tak tega. Tapi, kau juga tahu penghasilanku seberapa. Itu juga telah habis untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita," timpal Yoichiro.

"Ditambah lagi dengan dia yang selalu datang. Aku serasa tak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan Kushina selamat darinya. Aku tidak bisa jika terus begini," Yui mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. Yoichiro mendekap istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "begitu juga denganku. Tapi hidup tetap harus berjalan kan? Sudah bertahun-tahun kita hidup seperti ini tanpa perubahan. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras, tenanglah,". "Mungkin aku juga akan mulai mencari pekerjaan lagi….," ujar Yui terisak.

Kushina menyisihkan sedikit tirai di depan kamarnya. Ia mendengar keluh kesah kedua orang yang ia sayangi. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari ibunya. Ia tak tega mendengarnya. Seburuk itu-kah nasibnya? Kenapa mereka harus hidup menderita seperti ini? Batin Kushina tak bisa menahan kesedihan. Tetesan bening jatuh dari mata violetnya. Kushina melihat kedua orang tuanya memasuki kamar. Ia pun keluar.

"Kami-_sama_…..," Kushina pun meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar. Ia ingin mencari udara segar meski tengah larut. Ia tak berpikir apapun tentang bahaya atau semacamnya jika ia keluar selarut ini. Ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya secara perlahan.

Kushina berjalan terus. Mencari tempat dimana ia bisa meluapkan segalanya tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Ia pun berhenti di sebuah jembatan di atas sungai. Ia berhenti dan menatap sungai yang memantulkan bulan sabit di atasnya. Terlihat indah.

"Tak bisakah aku merubah semua ini? Tak bisakah aku membuat hidup orang tuaku lebih baik? Aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka bahagia. Aku tak sanggup melihat air mata mereka… Kami-_sama_…," air mata Kushina jatuh membasahi pipi halusnya.

"Aaa~ Ada gadis yang keluar selarut ini?" ujar seorang pria di belakang Kushina. Kushina berbalik. "Siapa kalian?!" bentak Kushina.

"Kau tidak perlu semarah itu kan? Kami tidak melakukan apapun, nona," ujar pria lainnya.

"Jangan mendekat atau kalian akan kuhajar!" seru Kushina.

"Gadis manis ini berani juga rupanya," dua pria di depannya mendekat dengan senyum aneh.

"Ja..Jangan mendekat…," Kushina mulai takut. Gertakannya tak berguna. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berkata sok kuat seperti itu.

"_Siapa saja tolong aku… tolong!"_ Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya, takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi ketika kedua orang itu mendekatinya.

BUKK! BRUGH!

Mendengar suara itu, Kushina membuka matanya. Ia melihat tubuhnya, utuh. Tak ada yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kushina membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sesosok pria tinggi berdiri tegap di depannya. Seakan menjadi tameng yang melindunginya.

Kedua pria asing itu pun pergi setelah babak belur. Kushina membuka kedua matanya sepenuhnya. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang _spike_ berdiri membelakanginya. Ia kenal dengan gaya rambut dan warnanya. Ia kenal dengan postur tubuhnya. Ia kenal siapa orang di depannya. Dengan sedikit keraguan ia memanggil, "Minato…_san_..?" . Ia benar. Pria di depannya berbalik menatap Kushina lalu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Kushina memeluk pria di depannya itu dan terisak, "terima kasih… sungguh jika kau tidak ada….," isaknya.

"Umm.. Kushina.._san_…?" panggil Minato ragu. Buru-buru Kushina yang sadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh. "Ma…Maaf. Aku…," ujar Kushina tergagap sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah.

"Tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Tak baik seorang wanita keluar sendiri di malam hari," kata Minato. "I..Itu…,"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu secangkir kopi untuk menghangatkan. Kelihatannya kau kedinginan," sela Minato lalu berjalan mendahului. "Terima.. kasih," kata Kushina merunduk.

**Kushina POV**

Lagi-lagi dia menolongku. Lagi-lagi aku berhutang padanya. Entah kenapa dia selalu ada ketika aku butuh pertolongan.

Aku terus berjalan di belakangnya. Aku melihatnya sesekali melihatku tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku terlalu malu. Malu karena selalu merepotkannya.

Ia berhenti di sebuah kedai yang tak asing bagiku. Tempat yang cukup sering kudatangi. Minato-_san_ berjalan menuju seorang pelayan dan memesan sesuatu. Kami-_sama_ dia baik sekali. Ohh… Dia kembali. Aku pun segera membenarkan posisi dudukku.

"So..Soal yang tadi… Terima kasih," kataku.

"Itu bukan masalah. Hei, sudah ketiga kalinya kau mengatakan 'terima kasih'," ujar Minato sedikit meledek.

"Apa boleh buat? Aku benar-benar tertolong. Apa salah?" tanyaku kesal. Ia tertawa ramah, "hahaha… Tidak hanya saja kau ini lucu," katanya.

DEG

Apa yang ia katakan?! Ahh Kushina! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bisa-bisa rambut merahmu rontok karena berpikiran aneh-aneh!

**END Kushina's POV**

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato yang melihat Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kushina tersentak, "umm.. ti.. tidak," jawab Kushina cepat. "_Uhh.. Kushina bodoh!"_ rutuk Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Soal kejadian tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan di jembatan selarut ini? Dan.. Aku tadi melihatmu menangis…," tanya Minato tanpa basa-basi. Kushina agak terkejut karena Minato melihatnya menangis di jembatan. Kushina melihat jari telunjuknya yang menari di atas meja. Ia ragu untuk membicarakannya karena ini adalah masalah pribadi dan keluarganya.

Minato memperhatikan tingkah Kushina, "kau tak perlu mengatakannya jika kau tak ingin. Aku tidak memaksa, kok. Lagipula mungkin saja itu urusan pribadimu," ujar Minato seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepala Kushina.

"Terima kasih," kata Kushina. Entah kenapa kata 'terima kasih' selalu terlontar dengan spontan dari mulut Kushina. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Minato. Atau ada hal lain.

Bintang-bintang terlihat sangat jelas, tanda malam semakin larut. Angin malam pun perlahan-lahan menusuk, seakan mengalahkan hangatnya jaket bahkan minuman panas yang baru saja diminum.

Minato melihat jam tangannya, "sudah hampir 00.30. Kelihatannya tak baik jika kita pulang lebih dari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah," kata Minato.

"Ti..Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok..," tolak Kushina. Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kejadian yang tadi terulang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatmu? Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato yang sepertinya skak mat untuk Kushina. Kushina menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Ahh… I..Itu… hahaha… Baiklah," jawab Kushina. Minato berdiri mendahului Kushina, "ayo. Aku sudah ngantuk," katanya dengan sedikit menguap. Kushina mengangguk dan berjalan di sisi Minato.

.

"Sudah sampai. Lain kali jangan keluar selarut ini," tutur Minato. Kushina mengangguk, "lagipula yang tadi itu pertama kalinya," kata Kushina.

"Hahh… keberapa kalipun jangan keluar selarut itu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," Minato berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Minato-_san!"_ panggil Kushina. "Hmm?" Minato berbalik.

"Terima kasih..lagi," kata Kushina tersenyum. Minato tersenyum, "kurasa aku mulai bosan dengan kata-kata itu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Minato pun pergi.

.

**Next morning**

"Minato.. Kenapa matamu sayu begitu, huh?!" seru Jiraiya. Minato hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan polos, "tidak apa. AKu hanya mengantuk, Paman," jawabnya santai.

"Memang kemana saja kau semalam?! Apa kau ke diskotik atau semacamnya?!" seru Jiraiya lagi. Kali ini Minato sedikit tidak terima. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, "jangan samakan aku denganmu, Paman. Begini-begini aku pria baik-baik tidak sepertimu," balas Minato telak.

"Huh… Tak bisakah kau tidak membicarakan itu sekali saja?" Jiraiya kesal. Minato terkekeh, "sudahlah Paman, waktunya bekerja," ajak Minato lalu membuka pintu pabrik. Tepat ketika Minato muncul, Ebisu berlari menghampiri.

"Hahh hahh..,"

Minato dan Jiraiya saling berpandangan. Apa yang membuat Ebisu seperti itu? Ebisu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Jiraiya dan Minato bergantian.

"Ada sedikit masalah," Ebisu mulai angkat bicara.

.

"Tiga orang pegawai kita mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Jiraiya penuh selidik. Ebisu mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "ya, mereka mengundurkan diri pagi ini. Satu orang pegawai pabrik dan dua orang pemetik daun teh," jelas Ebisu.

Minato mengamati data ketiga orang itu. "Kelihatannya mereka punya hubungan keluarga," ujar Minato memberikan kertas itu pada Jiraiya, "ooh iya. Mereka keluarga Hiroshi. Dua orang pemetik itu adalah paman dan ayahnya. Sedangkan satu orang pegawai ini adalah anaknya," timpal Jiraiya.

"Apa ada masalah yang membuat mereka mengundurkan diri? Pertengkaran mungkin?" Tanya Minato. Jiraiya menepuk pundak Minato, "kuberitahu kau satu hal, anak muda. Di pabrik dan kebun teh ini semua pegawai seperti saudara. Jadi tak ada yang namanya pertengkaran hanya karena hal sepele," tukas Jiraiya.

'_Mungkin itu bisa jadi masalah,'_ batin Minato.

"Lalu apa sebabnya?" Tanya Minato. "Aku sudah bertanya pada mereka tapi mereka tak mengatakan apapun justru terlihat mengacuhkanku," jawab Ebisu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba bicara pada mereka nanti," kata Minato. "Ebisu, kembalilah bekerja," ujar Jiraiya. Ebisu membungkuk hormat lalu kembali ke tempat mesin-mesin otomatis itu bekerja.

"Hmm…. Mungkin mereka merasa tak nyaman di sini. Jadi.. Kurasa itu bukan hal yang terlalu besar," kata Jiraiya. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu alasan mereka mengundurkan diri. Bukankah itu bisa jadi koreksi untuk kita?" timpal Minato. "Hmm kau benar bocah. Hahahaha… Tak salah aku memilihmu!" ujar Jiraiya dengan bangga.

"_Sedikit demi sedikit rencanaku mulai berhasil. Hanya perlu meneruskan hingga titik puncak… heh,"_

.

Mega merah nampak anggun bercampur dengan putihnya awan yang perlahan menghilang mengiringi terbenamnya sang mentari yang akan digantikan oleh bulan.

Minato menatap langit sore itu dari beranda apartemennya. Mendongakkan kepala dan sejenak merasakan semilir angin yang mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan pengunduran diri ketiga orang itu," bisik Minato pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Kushina berjalan cepat ke sebuah bangunan di balik bukit. Lebih tepatnya sebuah rumah di samping bangunan itu. Dari suara langkahnya, terlihat jika ia sedang marah. Langkahnya terdengar mantab menghentak tanah kering di sana. Ia pun berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu tanpa motif hanya sedikit retakan di beberapa sudutnya.

Kushina menahan tangannya agar tak mendobrak pintu itu. Perlahan ia memegang knop pintu itu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan sejenak menenangkan pikirannya. Ia siap.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Keberuntungan untuk pintu itu karena Kushina membukanya dengan halus. Pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Selamat datang," sapa seseorang dari dalam. "Jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menutup pintu itu," ujarnya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu memberi salam dengan senyum palsumu yang aku yakin akan membuat rumput hijau pun layu," sela Kushina. Orang di dalam rumah itu pun menampakkan dirinya. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam gelap panjang berkulit pucat.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanyanya sembari duduk di kursi goyang di sudut ruangan. Pandangan Kushina mengikuti tiap langkahnya.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini, Orochimaru. Apa ini caramu untuk membuatku menderita dan membuatku memohon-mohon dan bersujud padamu?" tukas Kushina. Pria itu tersenyum tenang, "jika memang alasanku untuk menarikmu, aku tak perlu serepot itu, kan? Hmm… Tapi itu ide bagus juga membuatmu menderita lalu mengambilmu dengan paksa hmm…," ujarnya.

"Ohh aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu kenapa aku datang kemari. Karena kaulah yang mengundangku untuk minum teh," Kushina meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja dan berbalik.

"Kau tahu tak semudah itu keluar dari tempat ini kan, Kushina-_chan_? Sebaiknya kau duduk dan minumlah secangkir teh dari kebun teh Jiraiya ini," Kushina pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dua orang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Aku yakin kau mau menerima tawaran ini. Jadilah anak buahku dan orang tuamu akan aman dan damai. Bagaimana?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Menatapmu saja aku sudah muak apalagi kau suruh menjadi anak buah. Cih!" balas Kushina. Orochimaru mendekat, "apa kau mulai tak sayang lagi dengan orang tuamu, heh? Aku bisa saja membakar rumahmu dalam semalam dan membuat dua orang yang kau sayangi itu menjadi abu dan akan kutaburkan abu itu tepat di wajahmu. Apa kau masih mau menolak?" tak henti-hentinya Orochimaru menekan Kushina perlahan-lahan. Kushina menggertakkan giginya.

"Jika aku ikut denganmu, apa kau akan menjamin kedua orang tuaku?" Tanya Kushina. "Ooh… Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah melanggar janjiku. Kau bisa memegang kata-kata Orochimaru," kata Orochimaru dengan bangga.

"Tapi jika kau lakukan sesuatu pada mereka, aku juga tak akan tinggal diam," tukas Kushina. "Perjanjian adalah perjanjian," ujar Orochimaru.

"Selamat datang, Kushina,"

**To Be Continue**

Ada yang mau melempar Aikha sama sandal? Sepatu? Bantal atau guling(?) mungkin? *dilempar bom*. Gomen lagi-lagi saya update kelamaan T/\T) Ucapan terima kasih pada readers yang selalu meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk membaca fic' jelek nan buruk milik saya *bungkuk 360 derajat(?)*

Oke, waktunya balas review ^o^)/

**Namikaze Kyoko : **hehe gomenasai karena tugas yang bejibun dan ide yang kabur terus jadi lama update (^/\^). Soal si Oro-oro(?) dia emang dibikin gitu buar greget(?) #halah# Oke. Arigatou Kyoko-san atas reviewnya. Datng lagi yaa :D

Okay, that's enough! See ya in the next chapter ^.^)/

**Aikharyunara**


	7. Chapter 7

*Lirik kanan kiri. Lihat tanggal dan tahun* _Minna-chan, gomenasai _atas ke-_hiatus_an Aikha selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ini karena hilangnya semua data saya dan hilangnya ide T_T mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi para _readers _yang sudah me_review_ atau mengikuti fic' ini T.T maaf sekaliiii.. Kalau begitu Aikha mau lanjutin fic' yang terdampar(?) ini~.

_**Okay, HAPPY READING ^^**_

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini, Orochimaru. Apa ini caramu untuk membuatku menderita dan membuatku memohon-mohon dan bersujud padamu?" tukas Kushina. Pria itu tersenyum tenang, "jika memang alasanku untuk menarikmu, aku tak perlu serepot itu, kan? Hmm… Tapi itu ide bagus juga membuatmu menderita lalu mengambilmu dengan paksa hmm…," ujarnya.

"Ohh aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu kenapa aku datang kemari. Karena kaulah yang mengundangku untuk minum teh," Kushina meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja dan berbalik.

"Kau tahu tak semudah itu keluar dari tempat ini kan, Kushina-_chan_? Sebaiknya kau duduk dan minumlah secangkir teh dari kebun teh Jiraiya ini," Kushina pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dua orang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Aku yakin kau mau menerima tawaran ini. Jadilah anak buahku dan orang tuamu akan aman dan damai. Bagaimana?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Menatapmu saja aku sudah muak apalagi kau suruh menjadi anak buah. Cih!" balas Kushina. Orochimaru mendekat, "apa kau mulai tak sayang lagi dengan orang tuamu, heh? Aku bisa saja membakar rumahmu dalam semalam dan membuat dua orang yang kau sayangi itu menjadi abu dan akan kutaburkan abu itu tepat di wajahmu. Apa kau masih mau menolak?" tak henti-hentinya Orochimaru menekan Kushina perlahan-lahan. Kushina menggertakkan giginya.

"Jika aku ikut denganmu, apa kau akan menjamin kedua orang tuaku?" Tanya Kushina. "Ooh… Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah melanggar janjiku. Kau bisa memegang kata-kata Orochimaru," kata Orochimaru dengan bangga.

"Tapi jika kau lakukan sesuatu pada mereka, aku juga tak akan tinggal diam," tukas Kushina. "Perjanjian adalah perjanjian," ujar Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>TEA AND FLOWER<strong>

**CHAPTER V****II**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/CRIME****/FAMILY**

**PAIR : MinaKushi (**of course!**)**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Gaje, Aneh dan sebangsanya mungkin, Typo(s), alur nyasar kemana-mana(?)**

**Chara OC:**

**1. Yui Uzumaki = Ibu Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**2. Yoichiro Furukawa = ayah Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**HAPPY READING…..**

Kushina menelan ludahnya. Ia berjongkok di depan pot-pot bunga sembari menyirami bunga-bunga di depannya. Sesekali ia mengelus kelopak-kelopak bunga yang halus itu. Semerbak baunya membuat Kushina tersenyum. Wanita berambut merah itu berdiri dan menyibakkan rambutnya. Tertangkap matanya setangkai bunga lili putih. Kushina terperanjat.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Aku akan memberi tugas pertama untukmu. Anggap saja ini tugas percobaan. Aku bukan orang yang mudah menerima orang baru, jadi kuharap kau melaksanakannya dengan baik". Kushina menelan ludahnya tanda takut. "Tugasmu tak begitu sulit dan sederhana. Karena aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa melakukan tugas ini," Kushina menaikkan kedua alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan perkataan pria di depannya. "Kau hanya perlu mendekati Minato Namikaze dan membangun kepercayaannya padamu," jelas Orochimaru. Sedetik kemudian Kushina terkejut dan bangun dari duduknya. "Apa?!" serunya tak percaya. "Dengan begitu kita bisa tahu segala hal tentang perusahaan itu," lanjut Orochimaru menyeringai licik. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, "apa kau gila?! Kau membuatku membuat perasaan palsu?!" sanggah Kushina. "Ingatlah kalau kehidupanmu yang dipertaruhkan di sini, Kushina-_chan_," satu kalimat Orochimaru membuat Kushina membeku. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mengulurkan semua emosi ke tangannya dan menenangkan diri. Kushina menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Kembali duduk. "Setelah itu?" tanya Kushina dingin. "Kau hanya perlu melaporkan ke Kabuto. Jangan sekali-kali kau berbohong atau menghianatiku. Kau tahu akibatnya, kan?" balas Orochimaru menekan. Kushina menatap pria di depannya tajam. Ia pun berdiri dan menghadap pintu. "Semoga berhasil," ujar Orochimaru.

"_Apa?! jadi aku harus mendekati Minato-san?! Lelucon macam apa ini? Bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai!" _rutuk Kushina frustasi.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

"Kushina? Kushinaaaa!"

Tiga detik kemudian Kushina menoleh dan terkekeh. "Apa kau memanggilku, Miko-_chan_?" tanyanya polos. Mikoto hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kupikir kau kemasukan roh bunga lili itu," ejek Mikoto. "Apa?! Mana mungkin? Aku hanya teringat sesuatu ketika melihat bunga itu. Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat," jawab kushina. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera membuatkan pesanan Pak Kazenami. Dia akan kemari jam satu nanti," ujar Mikoto mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir saja lupa!" buru-buru Kushina mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga di depannya lalu meraih pita, plastik dan selotip. Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kushina.

.

**01.00 p.m**

"Ahh! Rangkaian bungamu indah sekali, Nona!" seru seorang pria paruh baya berbadan agak gemuk sambil memperhatikan rangkaian bunga Kushina. "Terima kasih, Kazenami-_san_," balas Kushina tersenyum.

"Kuharap istriku senang. Sekarang hari ulang tahunnya. Ini uangnya," ujar Kazenami mengeluarkan uang 100-ribuan.

"Kazenami-_san_, ini kembali,-", "kau simpan saja kembalinya. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena telah merangkaikanku bunga yang indah," sela Kazenami tersenyum. Kushina terkejut, "terima kasih banyak, Kazenami-_san_!" Kushina membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesini lagi kapan-kapan. Terima kasih, Nona," Kazenami pun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Satu lagi pelanggan yang puas," ujar Mikoto dari belakang Kushina. Kushina tertawa kecil. "Haaah~ kuharap aku bisa sepertimu," eluh Mikoto. "Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menerima pesanan dan menjadi kasir," sambungnya.

"Mau kuajari?" tawar Kushina. "Aaahh! Kau tahu itu ide yang buruk. Ingat ketika kau mengajariku dulu dan berakhir aku memangkas habis tangkai bunga yg harusnya kurangkai?" tukas Mikoto. "Hahahaha itu benar-benar lucu sekali, Miko-_chan_!" Kushina tertawa, "lihat? Kau menertawaiku,kan? Aku memang cocok sebagai pelayan saja," tambah Mikoto.

"Oh iya! Miko-_chan_, aku akan mengantarkan makanan kepada orang tuaku di perkebunan. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Kushina sembari melepas apron dan kuncir rambutnya.

"Tenang saja~ aku akan jaga tokonya. Apa kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya?" celetuk Mikoto. Cepat-cepat Kushina berbalik, "ti-tidak! Sungguh!" wajahnya memerah.

"Hahaha, baiklah Nona berambut merah. Cepat pergi sana~" Mikoto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir seekor ayam yang seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang. Kushina menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok," salam Kushina lalu beranjak pergi.

.

**Perkebunan Teh**

Kushina menyusuri jalan berbatu sepanjang perkebunan. Tumbuhan teh terpapar jauh beberapa hektar di sekitar Kushina. Bau daun teh yang semerbak membuat Kushina ingin menghirupnya berulang-ulang. Ia berjalan lagi. Sesekali ia menyapa pemetik daun teh di sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kedua orang tuanya. Terlihat sepasang suami istri sedang memetik daun teh di tempat yang berdekatan. Wajah yang tak asing.

"Ayah, Ibu!" panggil Kushina melambaikan tangan kanannya. Kedua orang yang merasa dipanggil itu segera mendongak dan mencari sumber suara. Kemudian kedua orang itu tersenyum senang.

Kushina berjalan cepat menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. "Aku membawa makanan untuk kalian," ujar Kushina sambil mengangkat bekal makanan yang ia bawa.

"Kebetulan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Terima kasih, sayang," ujar Yui tersenyum. "baiklah, ayo duduk di pondok itu," Kushina menunjuk sebuah pondok kecil di tengah kebun. Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk setuju.

.

"Pasti ayah dan ibu sangat lapar setelah bekerja," kata Kushina sambil membuka satu per satu tutup bekal makanan yang ia bawa. Mereka pun memulai acara makan siang.

.

Minato berjalan menyusuri perkebunan teh untuk sekedar mengecek para pekerja. Sesekali para pekerja menyapa dan memberi salam. Minato membalas mereka dengan sopan. Minato terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati pondok kecil di tengah kebun. Tak menyadari ada tiga orang sedang makan siang bersama di sana hingga salah satu dari mereka menyapanya.

"Minato-_sama_?" panggil Yoichiro. Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"_Mi..Minato-san?!" _seru Kushina dalam hati.

"Ohh.. Furukawa-_san_," balas Minato mengangguk. "Sedang makan siang, Furukawa-_san_?" ujar Minato memperhatikan kotak-kotak berisi makanan. Yoichiro tersenyum. "Apa anda mau mencicipi ? Ini semua masakan Kushina," tawar Yoichiro.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Minato canggung. "Ohh silahkan silahkan… Dengan senang hati," jawab Yoichiro. "Minato-_san_," sapa Kushina.

"Ohh.. Hai Kushina-_san_," jawab Minato lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kushina mengambil sekotak makanan dan memberikannya pada Minato dengan ragu-ragu.

"Te..terima kasih, Kushina-_san_," kata Minato. Minato pun langsung mencicipi makanan itu. Yoichiro dan Yui saling berpandangan lalu keduanya tersenyum.

"Enak! Bahkan lebih enak dari masakan Bibi Tsunade!" seru Minato bak anak kecil yang senang karena mendapatkan mainan. Kushina terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Minato, lalu ia pun tertawa.

"Anda benar-benar senang," ujar Yoichiro. "Sudah lama aku tak merasakan masakan seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku mencobanya," kata Minato senang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas makanannya. Saya harus kembali," pamit Minato. Sekilas Minato melihat ke arah Kushina dan tersenyum. Kushina tertegun dibuatnya. Minato pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Minato-_sama_ terus menerus, Kushina?" tegur sang ayah. Kushina bingung dan salh tingkah, "ahh ti..tidak, Yah!" jawab Kushina. Ibunya tersenyum, "sudah. Sebaiknya habiskan dulu makanannya," sambung ibunya.

.

Minato menghampiri pria berkacamata hitam di dekat tumpukan kardus, "bagaimana, Ebisu-_san_?" tanyanya. "Ohh.. Minato-_sama_. Sepanjang ini baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ketiga orang itu..," jawab Ebisu sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Begitu-kah? Kapan mereka akan menghadap lagi?" tanya Minato. "Saya masih berusaha agar mereka tak keluar. Mereka bilang akan datang besok," jawab Ebisu. Minato mengangguk, "baiklah. Biarkan aku yang bicara pada mereka besok. Terima kasih, Ebisu-_san_,". Minato pun keluar dari pabrik.

"_Apa yang membuat mereka mengundurkan diri? Di bawah pengawasanku selama ini terlihat tak ada masalah besar diantara mereka. Apakah mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan baru? Tapi cara mereka mengundurkan diri terlalu informal. Apakah ada seseorang yang mempengaruhi mereka? Ahh, tidak! Jangan sampai aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi meski begitu kemungkinan selalu ada," _pikir Minato.

.

**06.00 p.m**

Minato merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruangannya. Mendongakkan kepala ke langit-langit dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sungguh hari yang melelahkan," eluhnya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah ini hari yang menyenangkan?" sahut seseorang. Minato menoleh, "paman? Kau mengejutkanku," balas Minato.

"Bagaimana masakannya? Enak tidak?" tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah jail. Minato terbelalak, "bagaimana kau tahu, Paman?!" serunya.

"Hahahahahaha! Apa yang tidak diketahui si hebat Jiraiya?!" seru Jiraiya. Minato menyipitkan matanya, "kau ini seperti _stalker_," sahut Minato. "Jadi, enak atau tidak?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. Minato menghela nafas, "baik baik.. masakannya enak. Bahkan lebih enak dari Bibi Tsunade. Paman puas?" jawab Minato.

"Sungguh?! Ajak aku kesana untuk mencicipinya juga!" wajah Jiraiya berubah menjadi seperti pria hidung belang yang haus. "Sayangnya aku takkan melakukan itu jika wajah Paman seperti itu. Akan kuberi tahu Bibi," Minato melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aaaah! Tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda Minato," tutur Jiraiya. "Apa? aku akan memberi tahu Bibi soal bunga yang akan ia pesan. Jangan salah sangka, Paman," jawab Minato dengan nada mengejek. Minato pun pergi.

"Bocah kurang ajar," rutuk Jiraiya.

.

**08.00 p.m**

Keramaian sudut kota terasa tepat ketika memasuki daerah pertokoan Konoha. Minato berjalan santai sambil memperhatikan toko-toko di kanan kirinya. Lampu-lampu terang menyinari jalan. Yang ia tuju hanya satu kedai. Ya, kedai ramen favoritnya, Ramen Ichiraku.

Terlihat pengunjung Ramen Ichiraku cukup banyak. Seorang pria berumur 60-an dengan lihai membolak-balik mie ramen dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kemudian menaburinya dengan nori dan tak lupa menambahkan _topping_ lain.

"Teuchi-_san_!" sapa Minato. Sang pemilik nama langsung merespon, "ahh.. salah satu pelanggan setiaku, Minato," balas Teuchi. "Kedaimu sangat ramai. Kurasa tak ada tempat duduk kosong," kata Minato sambil memperhatikan kursi-kursi yang telah penuh.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau dan anak itu selalu dapat tempat di sini. Masuk dan bicaralah pada anakku di sana," ujar Teuchi. Minato pun mengikuti sarannya. Ia mendekati anak Teuchi yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai itu.

"Minato-_san_? Duduklah di sana," seketika gadis muda itu mempersilahkan Minato masuk ke kedai bagian dalam. Minato tersenyum lalu masuk. Ia melihat satu kursi kosong. Begitu juga dengan mejanya. Tak hanya itu, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah duduk di depan meja kosong itu. Minato mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada lagi meja dan kursi kosong. Pilihan terakhir. Minato pun berjalan menuju kursi itu.

Merasa mendengar sesuatu, gadis berambut merah itu menoleh, "Mi..Minato-_san_?" panggilnya. Minato terkejut, "Ku..shina-_san_? Kebetulan sekali. Lagi-lagi kita bertemu di sini," balas Minato. Kushina tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh duduk?" tanya Minato. "Ahh.. Silahkan," jawab Kushina tersenyum. Sembari menunggu pesanan yang belum datang mereka mengobrol.

"Kushina-_san_, Minato-_san_, pesanan datang!" ujar anak pemilik kedai ramen itu. "Terima kasih," jawab Kushina tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun mulai memakan ramen yang masih panas di hadapan mereka.

.

Satu suapan terakhir ramen milik Kushina. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati ramennya hingga tak terkecuali kuahnya pun ia santap habis. "Ramen terbaik," komentarnya.

"Kau selalu memakan ramenmu dengan bersemangat," timpal Minato. "Karena tak ada ramen yang menandingi ini," ujar Kushina.

"Omong-omong, aku ingin memesan bunga," kata Minato mengganti topic. "Bunga apa dan untuk apa?" tanya Kushina ramah. "Aku tidak tahu banyak masalah bunga. Tapi yang jelas untuk dekorasi toko. Bibi Tsunade mulai membuka toko untuk menjual teh-teh di rumahnya," jelas Minato. "Baiklah akan aku buatkan. Aku akan menghubungi anda jika sudah selesai," ujar Kushina tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih,".

.

.

Cahaya remang menyinari ruangan kecil berisikan satu kursi dan satu meja. Secangkir teh tersedia di atas meja itu. Seorang pria berambut gelap duduk di kursi itu dan di hadapannya seorang pria lain berambut putih berkaca mata berdiri.

"Bagaimana gadis itu, Kabuto?" tanya pria berambut gelap panjang dengan nada dingin. Kabuto menunduk hormat sebelum menjawab, "dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sampai saat ini. Ia mulai sering bersama Minato Namikaze, Orochimaru-_sama_,". "Hmm..Baguslah kalau begitu. Terus awasi dia,", Kabuto membungkukkan badannya.

"Soal tiga orang pekerja itu bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru lagi. Kali ini nada licik tercampur di dalamnya. "Saya berhasil menghasut mereka dan mereka percaya. Tapi laki-laki bernama Ebisu masih bersikeras mengembalikan mereka. Ketiga orang itu akan menemui Ebisu besok," jelas Kabuto sambil membenarkan kaca matanya. Orochimaru menyesap tehnya lalu meletakkannya.

"Perbanyak pekerja yang keluar hingga Jiraiya tak mampu lagi mengatasinya. Waspadalah dengan bocah Namikaze itu. Dia bisa jadi penghancur bagi kita," tutur Orochimaru dengan seringaiannya.

"Jika Namikaze itu berbuat seenaknya, aku akan atasi dia!" sela Juugo mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau kuperlukan di saat terakhir untuk menghajar mereka, Juugo. Jangan habiskan tenagamu di pembukaan pertunjukan," Orochimaru menatap Juugo. Juugo tertawa licik.

"Aku tidak sabar, Tuan,"

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai! Terima kasih untuk readers yang setia membaca fic' Aikha ini :33 doakan saya segera mendapat inspirasi agar fic' ini segera tamat hahahahahahahahahaha *ditabok*

**_Special thanks _**untuk para readers yang telah mereview fic' saya ini dan sekali lagi mohon maaf atas terbengkalainya fic' ini *bungkuk 360 derajat(?)*

**REVIEW, PLEASE~ kalo bisa LOG-IN yaaaaaa~**

Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu minna-saaaaannnnn! ^^)/ see you in the next chapter ! Jyaaa~

**Aikharyunara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai Minna-saaaaaaaaan! Aikha kembali! Jumpa lagi dengan author tidak karuan(?) ini. Senang rasanya berjumpa dengan para readers yang sangat setia~ (?) *hening…* Hmm.. Sepertinya kalian kurang bersemangat -.- *padahal ga ada orang* **

**Baiklah tanpa basa-basi yang kelewat basi, saya persembahkan TEA AND FLOWER CHAPTER 8! Tretetetetetetettttt! **

**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY ^o^**

**.**

"Bagaimana gadis itu, Kabuto?" tanya pria berambut gelap panjang dengan nada dingin. Kabuto menunduk hormat sebelum menjawab, "dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sampai saat ini. Ia mulai sering bersama Minato Namikaze, Orochimaru-_sama_,". "Hmm..Baguslah kalau begitu. Terus awasi dia,", Kabuto membungkukkan badannya.

"Soal tiga orang pekerja itu bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru lagi. Kali ini nada licik tercampur di dalamnya. "Saya berhasil menghasut mereka dan mereka percaya. Tapi laki-laki bernama Ebisu masih bersikeras mengembalikan mereka. Ketiga orang itu akan menemui Ebisu besok," jelas Kabuto sambil membenarkan kaca matanya. Orochimaru menyesap tehnya lalu meletakkannya.

"Perbanyak pekerja yang keluar hingga Jiraiya tak mampu lagi mengatasinya. Waspadalah dengan bocah Namikaze itu. Dia bisa jadi penghancur bagi kita," tutur Orochimaru dengan seringaiannya.

"Jika Namikaze itu berbuat seenaknya, aku akan atasi dia!" sela Juugo mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau kuperlukan di saat terakhir untuk menghajar mereka, Juugo. Jangan habiskan tenagamu di pembukaan pertunjukan," Orochimaru menatap Juugo. Juugo tertawa licik.

"Aku tidak sabar, Tuan,"

* * *

><p><strong>TEA AND FLOWER<strong>

**CHAPTER V****III**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/CRIME****/FAMILY**

**PAIR : MinaKushi (**of course!**)**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Gaje, Aneh dan sebangsanya mungkin, Typo(s), alur nyasar kemana-mana(?)**

**Chara OC:**

**1. Yui Uzumaki = Ibu Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**2. Yoichiro Furukawa = ayah Kushina (maaf karena tak tau siapa ortunya)**

**HAPPY READING…..**

.

Jiraiya berdiri di beranda sembari menghirup udara pagi. Udara segar menyegarkan seluruh organ pernafasannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. _"Kuharap masalah_ _tiga orang ini segera selesai,"_ harapnya di pagi itu.

.

Minato berjalan cepat menuju kantornya seakan ia tidak ingin ketinggalan sesuatu. Langkahnya menjejak dengan kuat. Terlihat dari rumput bekas sepatunya. Cepat tapi tenang. Begitulah Minato. Ia membuka pintu kantornya perlahan dan mendapati Ebisu tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan dekat meja kerjanya dan tiga orang pria duduk di depan mejanya.

"Araki-_san_, Miura-_san, _Tanabe-_san_," panggil Minato seraya menuju tempat duduknya. Ketiga orang itu memandang Minato dengan tatapan aneh. Senang ? Mungkin juga sedih?

"Terima kasih anda telah memenuhi panggilan kami," ujar Minato. "Tidak-tidak. Kami tidak masalah soal itu, Minato-_sama_," ujar Miura. "Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri seperti ini. Saya, anak saya Araki dan adik saya Tanabe," tambahnya. Minato menatap ketiga pekerjanya ramah. "Bolehkah saya tahu alasannya?" tanya Minato tanpa menaikkan nada suaranya. Ketiga pria di depannya berpandang-pandangan. "Kami baru saja mendapat modal baru, Tuan. Dan kami sekeluarga ingin mengelola modal tersebut untuk usaha mandiri," jawab Miura. Minato sedikit terkejut tapi ia tutupi dengan wajah tenangnya. "Saya turut senang jika memang begitu. Jika memang itu pilihan anda sekalian saya tidak bisa mencegahnya, bukan?" tutur Minato.

"Tetapi.. Apakah anda tidak merasa ingin tetap bekerja di sini sebagai sambilan?" tambah Minato dengan sedikit harapan pada ketiga pria itu. Miura Hiroshi menunduk dan tersenyum menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. "Saya mohon maaf, Minato-_sama_. Keputusan ini sudah final," jawab Miura. Tersirat keraguan di wajah pria 53 tahun itu.

"Karena kami juga merasa ini akan lebih baik daripada bekerja pada pabrik ini," tambah Araki dengan nada sarkastis. Minato melirik Araki heran.

"Araki!" seru Miura. Araki membuang wajahnya dari sang ayah lalu menunduk.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Minato-_sama_," Miura menunduk hormat. "Tidak tidak.. Justru saya yang berterima kasih pada anda sekalian yang telah membantu perusahaan ini selama beberapa tahun," sambung Minato. "Baiklah, Minato-_sama_, jika kami dipersilahkan kami mohon diri," mereka bertiga pun berdiri begitu juga dengan Minato. Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Kemudian ketiga Hiroshi itu pun berlalu.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajah anda, Ebisu-_san_?" tanya Minato. "Apakah anda tidak merasa aneh dengan alasan mereka?" tanya Ebisu. "Mengenai modal, bukan? Aku juga begitu. Menurut sensus pegawai tahun ini kondisi ekonomi mereka masih tetap dan belum ada kemajuan. Untuk mendapat modal yang sepertinya cukup besar itu bisa dibilang kebetulan yang luar biasa, begitu kan?" jawab Minato. "Entah kenapa saya berpikir ada seseorang di balik semua ini, Minato-_sama_," kata Ebisu serius.

"Sepertinya kita harus berhati-hati untuk itu. Baiklah, waktunya kembali bekerja!" ujar Minato tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Ebisu.

"_Mereka bertiga tidak mengikuti kata-kataku rupanya. Tapi biarlah ketiga lalat itu pergi sebagai umpan,"_ . Kabuto berjalan menjauhi kantor Minato.

.

"Kenapa ayah berkata begitu pada Minato-_sama_?!" protes Araki Hiroshi. Tanabe Hiroshi melirik Araki, "kenapa kau marah seperti itu, Araki?" tambah Tanabe. "Paman juga! Bukankah kalian tahu kalau kita disuruh menjatuhkan mereka dengan memprovokasi?" nada bicara Araki tak mereda. Miura Hiroshi memejamkan kedua matanya, "apa yang dilakukan laki-laki berambut putih itu tidak sebanding dengan bantuan Jiraiya-_sama _dan Minato-_sama_, Nak!" jawabnya tegas. "Tapi ayah, kau tahu ancamannya, kan?" Araki masih bersikeras. "Kita diskusikan semua ini di rumah, Araki," ujar Tanabe menengahi.

.

"Bagaimana, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya. Minato tersenyum miris, "mereka benar-benar mengundurkan diri, Paman". "Alasannya?" tanya Jiraiya tak sabar. "Mereka akan membuka usaha mandiri dari modal yang mereka dapatkan," jawab Minato dengan pandangan menerawang ke langit. "Modal apa? Dari mana?!" tanya Jiraiya menginterogasi. "Entahlah, Paman," jawab Minato lirih. Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Kehilangan pekerja bukanlah masalah. Tapi kehilangan hubungan dengan mereka itulah masalahnya," eluh Jiraiya. "Aku jadi berpikir ada seseorang di balik semua ini. Apa aku salah, Paman?" Minato merebahkan badannya di atas kursi panjang di beranda. "Tidak, Minato. Persaingan dan masalah selalu ada. Jika kau tidak ingin dapat masalah.. Mati saja," jawab Jiraiya menekan kata terakhir dengan sedikit bergurau. Minato tersenyum.

.

**Uzuchi Florist**

"Selamat datang!" sapa Mikoto pada seorang pria berambut putih berkacamata. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Mikoto ramah. "Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Kushina-_san_?" tanya pria itu. Mikoto terkejut, "apakah anda temannya? Tunggu sebentar," Mikoto pun melenggang masuk ke dalam.

"Kushina-_chan_, ada yang mencarimu," ujar Mikoto dengan nada menggoda Kushina. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa? siapa?" tanya Kushina penasaran. "Pria tampan berambut putih dan berkacamata. Ia punya senyum yang ramah!" jelas Mikoto. Kushina terkejut. _"Kabuto? Kenapa?"_

"Kau tahu, tapi Minato-_san _lebih baik daripada dia.. eh Kushina?" Mikoto terkejut ketika Kushina sudah tidak ada di depannya. Ia pun mengikuti Kushina keluar.

"Miko-_chan_ aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," Kushina pun meletakkan apron-nya di atas meja kasir lalu keluar bersama pria itu. "Eh tunggu! Yah aku ditinggal sendiri…," rutuk Mikoto sambil menopang dagunya.

.

"Ada hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan, Kushina," kata Kabuto dingin. "Ada apa?" Kushina menatap tajam Kabuto. "Kau harus melamar pekerjaan di kantor Minato Namikaze" . Ucapan Kabuto berhasil membekukan Kushina. "Kenapa?!" tanya Kushina. Kabuto menoleh dan menatap Kushina dingin, "jangan bilang kau sudah lupa perjanjian dan tugasmu. Kau tahu, benang kehidupan kedua orang tuamu ada di tangan kami," jawab Kabuto. Amarah Kushina meluap. Tangannya mengepal keras. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menenangkan diri. "Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku soal itu,". Kabuto pun berjalan pergi. Kushina menatap langit biru. Merasakan angin sejuk sejenak sebelum ia tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

.

"Sudah selesai, Kushina?" sapa Mikoto melihat teman kerjanya yang terlihat lesu. "Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto sambil memegang lengan Kushina. Kushina tersenyum. Tidak. Ia mengembangkan senyum palsunya, "tidak apa-apa kok! Sungguh!" jawabnya dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, apa kau sudah membuatkan pesanan Minato? Dia akan mengambilnya jam 2," ingat Mikoto. Kushina terperanjat. Ia segera mengambil apron dan menyambar beberapa bunga dan gunting. Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau ini benar-benar, Kushina," . Kushina menguncir rambutnya lalu mulai memilih-milih bunga dan merapikan bunga-bunga itu.

"Omong-omong kenapa Minato memesan bunga?" tanya Mikoto penasaran. "Dia bilang Tsunade-_san _ingin mendekorasi tokonya jadi dia memintaku membuat rangkaian bunga untuk dekorasi," jelas Kushina dengan kedua tangan masih sibuk merangkai bunga.

"Hmm.. Begitu,ya? Kelihatannya kalian berdua sudah mulai dekat. Tapi baguslah karena kau akan segera menyudahi masa jomblo mengenaskanmu, Kushina. Hahahaha," Mikoto tertawa. "Baik-baik.. aku memang kalah denganmu yang sudah menjadi ibu beranak satu, Miko-_chan_," jawab Kushina pasrah. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin soal itu, Miko-_chan_," bisik Kushina. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu Kushina," Mikoto memajukan telinganya. "Ahh tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lihat! Apa ini sudah cukup?" Kushina mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kurasa kau perlu menambah sedikit lavender, Kushina. Iya di sana," usul Mikoto. Kushina tersenyum lalu menuruti kata teman baiknya.

.

**Pabrik Teh**

Ebisu berjalan mengelilingi mesin-mesin yang sedang melakukan tugasnya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengecek. Ia berhenti di bagian pengolahan.

"Ahh, Ebisu-_san_!" sapa seorang pekerja pabrik. "Oh.. Inuzuka-_san_. Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ebisu ramah. "Tidak, Ebisu-_san_. Semua berjalan lancar," jawab Inuzuka. "Mengenai Hiroshi.. Kelihatannya anda terganggu soal itu," tambah Inuzuka. Ebisu menoleh, "tentu saja karena mereka juga bagian dari perusahaan ini," jawab Ebisu. Inuzuka menghentikan pengolahan dan menyalakan alat untuk memindahkan hasil olahan ke bagian selanjutnya. "Saya juga tidak mengerti. Hubungan saya dan Miura-_san_ cukup dekat. Tetapi untuk soal ini dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Saya turut senang semisal mereka mempunyai pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan," ujar Inuzuka.

"Kita memang tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang kita inginkan, bukan?" Ebisu menimpali. Ia menghormati Inuzuka karena umurnya lebih tua darinya. "Anda benar, Ebisu-_san. _Bagi kami para pekerja, diperlakukan secara baik dan adil oleh pimpinan sudah membuat kami nyaman bekerja. Tentu saja apalagi kalau gaji tidak tertunda. Iya kan, Ebisu-_san_?" kata Inuzuka diselingi dengan gurauan ringan.

"Baiklah, Inuzuka-_san_, selamat bekerja. Saya akan mengecek bagian lain," Ebisu pun beranjak pergi. Ia kembali membolak-balik kertas di tangannya.

.

**05.00 p.m**

Minato melirik jam dinding di ruang kerjanya. Pukul 5 sore. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke meja dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan. Tapi apa?" tanya Minato pada dirinya. Ia menyisir semua bagian ruang kerjanya. Meja, kursi, rak buku, laci, hiasan tembok dan vas bunga. Minato segera berdiri. "Pesanan Bibi Tsunade!" Minato meraih jas kelabunya dan segera keluar.

.

**Uzuchi Florist**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5 tepat. Awan kemerahan mulai menampakkan diri. Mikoto dan Kushina saling melempar pandang. Kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bukankah ini sudah pukul 5 sore? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung datang, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto. "Mungkin ia sibuk sampai melupakan pesanannya," jawab Kushina. "Sebentar lagi kita akan tutup. Apa bunga itu kita tinggalkan di sini saja?" usul Mikoto sembari membersihkan meja kasir.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kau mengantarnya, Kushina? Aku akan menutup toko. Setuju? Bagus! Antarkan!" usul Mikoto lagi tanpa menunggu Kushina berkata 'iya'.

"Ehh tapi-" Kushina mencoba menolak. "Sudah, cepat. Aku juga harus segera pulang. Itachi akan menangis jika aku pulang terlambat," Mikoto mengambil rangkaian bunga pesanan Minato dan memberikannya ke tangan Kushina lalu mendorongnya keluar.

"Tu..Tunggu apronku-" Kushina menunjuk apron yang masih ia kenakan. Mikoto langsung melepasnya. "Beres? Daaa~ . Aku ingin mendengar kabar baiknya besok!" seru Mikoto kemudian menutup korden serta mengunci pintu dan melesat pergi.

"Dasar Mikoto!" sepanjang jalan Kushina menggerutu. Kushina menatap rangkaian bunga di tangannya.

"_Ada hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan, Kushina," _

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Kau harus melamar pekerjaan di kantor Minato Namikaze," _

Kushina segera membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia teringat kata-kata Kabuto tadi siang. Pikirannya mulai berputar-putar. Otaknya mulai mencari cara agar ia bisa menjadi sekretaris Minato Namikaze. Sebenarnya Kushina bukanlah wanita yang akan mendekati pria duluan tetapi, apa mau dikata jika dia terpaksa melakukan itu meski dalam hatinya ia tak mau. Hanya saja semua ini demi kedua orang yang sangat berharga. Ia rela menukarkan apapun demi keselamatan kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh.

"_Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?"_ pikir Kushina ragu.

Ia mungkin tertarik dengan Minato Namikaze tetapi ia belum bisa memastika bagaimana perasaannya pada pria itu. Ditambah lagi hubungan mereka sangat baik. Tetapi justru karena itulah ia mendapat 'tugas' seperti ini. Tugas yang mempertaruhkan nyawa kedua orang tuanya dan perasaannya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia mengutuk Orochimaru atas semua yang terjadi. Menyalahkan segalanya pada pria brengsek itu. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana jika Minato Namikaze mengetahui semua ini? Bagaimana jika Jiraiya-_sama_ tahu akan semua ini? Demi kedua orang tuanya ia rela. Rela mendapatkan noda hitam. Ia tahu segala resiko di depan matanya kelak. Ia tahu. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

DUKK! BRUKK!

Bunga di tangan Kushina jatuh bersama badannya. Ia terduduk. "Aahh.. _Ittai_," rintihnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya sebuah tangan menghampirinya. Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina-_san_?" tanya pemilik tangan itu. Kushina terbelalak sekejap, "Mi..Minato-_sama_?!" . Minato tersenyum, "mari kubantu berdiri. Dan bisakah kau hilangkan '_sama´ _dari belakang namaku? Rasanya aneh jika kau yang mengatakannya," ujar Minato. Kushina menerima uluran tangan Minato kemudian berdiri.

"Maaf karena aku tidak melihat jalan, Minato.._san_," kata Kushina. "Salahku juga. Kebetulan aku ingin mengambil pesananku. Apa aku sudah terlambat?" tanya Minato. Kushina melirik bunga di tangannya. "Hebat. Kenapa bisa kebetulan? Aku baru saja ingin mengantarkan bunga ini, Minato-_san_!" jawab Kushina antusias. "Ahh.. Maaf tadi terjatuh. Tapi syukurlah tidak ada yang rusak pada rangkaian bunganya. Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa membuat yang baru jika kau mau." Kushina merasa bersalah. "Ahh tidak usah. Aku lebih khawatir denganmu daripada keadaan bunga itu, Kushina-_san_," tutur Minato spontan.

"_Apa yang kukatakan?!" _rutuk Minato atas lidahnya yang asal meluncur.

Sontak Kushina terkejut merasa diperhatikan. "Ahh itu bukan masalah besar. Mi..Minato-_san_," jawab Kushina gugup. "Omong-omong akan kuambil bunga itu. tidak ada yang rusak, kan?" Minato mengalihkan topik yang membuat suasana canggung itu. Kushina segera mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar.

"Terima kasih telah memesan di Uzuchi Florist!" seru Kushina riang. "Sama-sama. Terima kasih atas bunganya," jawab Minato.

"_Apa dia akan ke kedai ramen setelah ini? Kupikir ini langkah yang baik untuk mengajaknya ke kedai ramen..,"_ batin Kushina menguatkan tekadnya.

"Ano.. Minato-_san_..-"

"Ahh maaf Kushina-_san_, aku harus kembali ke pabrik. Sampai jumpa lagi. _Jaa~_" Minato pun segera beranjak meninggalkan Kushina yang mematung.

"Sial..," rutuk Kushina

.

**Kantor Jiraiya, 23.00 p.m**

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan minum sake terus, Paman?" Minato menyahut botol sake dari tangan Jiraiya. Jiraiya menatap Minato dengan mata sayu karena mabuk.

"Kau tahu… Oro..chimaru pasti akan kembali…" ujar Jiraiya dengan nada tak karuan khas orang mabuk. Minato tertarik dengan kata-kata Jiraiya barusan.

"Orochimaru? Kenapa?" tanya Minato antusias. Jiraiya berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekati Minato. "_Baka!_ Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu.. bocaaah~" tutur Jiraiya lagi. Minato memegangi Jiraiya agar ia tidak jatuh tersungkur ke lantai karena mabuk berat.

"Dasar pemabuk. Kau hanya mengatakan sejarah tanah ini, Paman. Kenapa Orochimaru harus datang?" Minato heran.

"Karena dia… berjanji.. akan hal.. itu,Minato.." jawab Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun jatuh tertidur. Minato memapahnya ke atas sofa.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar, Paman?" tanya Minato pada Pamannya yang telah tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi itu. Iya. Dia juga mendengkur. Dengkuran yang sangat keras. Minato menghela nafas menyesal. Mungkin menyesal mempunyai paman seperti Jiraiya?

"Jika itu benar aku harus melakukan pencegahan. Mungkin setelah ini kita akan sangat sibuk, iya kan Paman? " gumam Minato sambil menatap langit malam melalui jendela.

**Di suatu tempat..**

"Bagaimana _progress _rencana kita, Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru penuh ekspetasi. Kabuto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki tahap dua, Orochimaru-_sama_," jawab Kabuto disertai seringai. Tawa sinis Orochimaru terdengar nyaring penuh kepuasan.

"Saya akan memancing perkara sementara saya absen dari pekerjaan," lanjut pria berambut putih itu.

"Kapan aku harus menggunakan tangan kekarku ini, Orochimaru-_sama?_ Sudah tak sabar rasanya!" Juugo menyeringai. "Tahan nafsu brutalmu itu, Juugo. Kita tunggu tahap selanjutnya. Setelah itu lakukan sesuka hatimu," tukas Orochimaru. Senyum penuh kejahatan Juugo terlukis jelas.

**Sunday morning**

"Tou-_san_, Kaa-_san_ aku pergi dulu yaa~" Kushina beranjak dari rumahnya. "Kenapa anak itu mengenakan hem dan celana panjang serapi itu?" tanya Yoichiro heran. "Mungkinkah _date_, sayang?" ujar Yui tersenyum sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. "Apa kau bercanda? Sepagi ini?" Yoichiro melirik Yui dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan 'ada yang tidak beres dengan istriku ini'.

Kushina berjalan tenang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Ia gugup.

"Apakah aku akan diterima?" Kushina memandang langit yang terlihat cerah. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia menunduk menatap aspal di bawah kakinya. "Kalau bukan demi kedua orang tuaku aku tidak akan sudi menuruti perintah ular busuk itu," Kushina tersenyum miris. Sedetik kemudian langkahnya kembali menapak menuju kantor Jiraiya.

.

"Minato! Kenapa berkas yang ini belum kau urus?!" seru Jiraiya membawa tiga buah map besar di tangannya lalu meletakkan ketiga benda itu di atas meja Minato. Minato menghela nafas.

"Sabar, Paman. Aku bukan seekor tarantula yang mempunyai delapan tangan. Tanganku hanya dua!" rutuk Minato sambil menyisihkan berkas yang sudah ia selesaikan.

"Kupikir kau membutuhkan seorang sekretaris atau setidaknya asisten, Minato," ujar Jiraiya. "Kupikir aku belum membutuhkannya, Paman. Aku masih bisa mengerjakan ini semua sendiri," ujar Minato sambil terus mengecek berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Apa kau akan melembur setiap hari? Kau pikir tubuhmu itu robot yang tidak tahu rasanya lelah?" Jiraiya mulai mencereweti keponakannya. "Sudahlah Paman aku akan mengerjakan semua ini. Kupikir sebaiknya Paman ke pabrik sekarang. Kau ada janji dengan Ebisu-_san _untuk mengecek laporan mingguan, bukan?" kata Minato.

"Baiklah. Mungkin sejam lagi aku akan kesana," . "Tapi sungguh, Minato, kau butuh seseorang untuk membantumu," lanjut Jiraiya menasihati.

"Iya iya aku mengerti, Paman." Minato menghempaskan badannya ke kursi. Ia melirik keluar jendela. Sudah pagi. Kemudian ia menatap jam dinding.

"Ternyata sudah pukul 9. Kupikir aku harus istirahat sejenak," Minato beranjak dari kursinya, melempar jas biru gelapnya ke kursi beserta dasinya. Matanya sudah tidak sanggup terbuka. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Beberapa detik kemudian dirinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur.

.

"Aku harus bertanya ke siapa? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak membutuhkan karyawan lagi? Bagaimana ini?" ujar Kushina bingung. Ia menghadap pintu masuk kantor pabrik teh milik Jiraiya dengan gugup. Ia menelan ludahnya, "kau bisa Kushina. Kau pasti bisa!" Kushina pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantor itu.

"Eh, Kushina? Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Jiraiya ketika berpapasan dengan Kushina. "Ahh itu- saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini. Saya pikir saya ingin membantu kedua orangtua saya jadi-"

"WAH! Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba!" seru Jiraiya. Kushina terkejut sekaligus bingung. "A..apa maksudnya, Jiraiya-_sama_?" tanya Kushina. "Duduklah dulu Kushina," Jiraiya mempersilahkan Kushina duduk.

"Begini, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan semakin berat dan berkas-berkas perusahaan semakin menumpuk. Jika aku, aku punya seorang asisten yang bisa membantuku. Tapi Minato tidak. Dia setiap hari lembur tanpa ada yang membantu. Meskipun bocah itu bersikeras bisa melakukannya sendiri tapi bukankah lebih baik jika ada yang membantu, kan? Dan lagi pabrik dan perusahaan ini akan kuwariskan padanya. Jadi mungkin saja jika itu kau Minato akan menerimanya. Bagaimana Kushina? Apa kau mau membantunya?" jelas Jiraiya. Kushina terkejut. Betapa mudahnya ia mendapat jalan untuk tujuannya. Ia sangat senang. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa sangat bersalah melakukan ini semua. Jika bukan karena kedua orang tuanya jelas ia takkan melakukan hal ini.

"Dengan senang hati!" jawab Kushina. "Baiklah mulai besok datanglah kesini pukul 8, oke? Dan kupikir ini berita bagus untuk orang tuamu," ujar Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Ahh soal itu, tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari orang tua saya. Saya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir," jawab Kushina. "Dan apakah saya boleh bekerja paruh waktu saja?" tanya Kushina.

"Hmm… Tentu saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membantu Minato. Soal orang tuamu serahkan padaku! Dengan begini bocah itu tidak akan komplain, Baiklah sampai jumpa Kushina,"

"Terima kasih banyak, Jiraiya-_sama!_"

.

"Ternyata memang tidak salah memilih gadis itu,"

Kabuto menyeringai penuh kemenangan kemudian beranjak pergi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah tahap ini usai. Sang ular hanya menunggu mangsa yang perlahan-lahan mulai mendekati jangkauannya.

**To Be Continue  
><strong>

Gimana? Kurang greget ya? Mau ngelempar saya pake panci? Sandal? Klompen? Cobek? Apapun yang terjadi yang jelas chapter ini selesai hahahahahaha *digantung* oke terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang telah mereview serta yang tidak yang penting anda mau meluangkan waktu untuk fic' tidak jelas ini (?) saya sudah sangat berterima kasih^^ sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

**RnR please! Jangan lupa LOG IN ^^**

**-aikharyunara-**


End file.
